Sweet Revenge
by superspunky7
Summary: CHAPTER 18 UP! This is a story about life. No trail of events leading to a bigger idea. Just life. Ginny and her friends have been taking crap from the Slytherins for six years of school. Now, its time for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey yall! As you know, I own nothing that looks familiar. I own the plot, the people (and things) that u haven't seen before. Most of the things that happen in this story really happened to me and my friends. I just put the magical twist of Harry Potter on it.**

**(A/N Here is chapter one for you. Hope you like it. Review!)**

_Chapter 1_

Ginny sat in her room alone on her bed.

Her touseled hair hung loose over her face and gave her shadows under her eyes.

The red pigment in her hair was very unlike her family's.

It was darker, and had absolutely no body.

The ends had gotten extreemely long, and she realized that if she stood up straight, they would go down to her waist line.

It wasn't curly, and it wasn't wavy, but straight, and lifeless.

But she didn't care.

Her hair seemed to be the farthest thing from her mind.

Actually, her look in general mattered almost nothing to her.

What was cool, anyway?

And her group of friends taught her that looks don't matter as much as people make it seem like they do.

Ah, her group of friends.

A small group.

Not too small.

About five people including herself.

There was herself, Christina, Alyssa, Rachel, and Chris.

The only boy in their little group was Chris Knitter.

They just called him Knitter, because they knew about three other Chris's.

He was always the one to crack sick jokes, and he never failed to make them all laugh.

Christina, the semi-gothic blonde haired girl in their group, was just about the only voice of reason.

She was the nicest, always knowing when to tell people to chill out, or when to shut up already.

Her favorite color was black, to be expected, but not for the same reasons other people's were.

She had deeper thoughts to things that almost no one else cared about.

Almost no one, except Alyssa, the romantic in the group.

Alyssa was the only one in the group who wasn't really afraid to try anything.

Not a dare-devil, but she wouldn't cower down from a fight, or a confrontation.

She spoke her mind most of the time, and in a way was sensitive to people.

You don't really want to get Alyssa worked up.

Her poetic mind often took her to far off places, and her idea of a perfect date would be just to talk with him.

This made some people laugh, because most of the girls in their year would rather snog him senseless.

However, Rachel, the somewhat dumb blonde of the group, had no problem with getting Alyssa fumed.

The brace-faced girl liked to start trouble and joke around.

She would try to comprehend things as quickly as her friends, but being blonde, it just wouldn't work.

Like this one time when the four of them had to explain to Rachel what a boner was...

Anyway, and then there was Ginny.

Ginny, the quiet one, who always let her friends bring out the best in her.

Ginny, the one who would always keep her mind and soul free to be what she was destined to be.

Just free.

The way Ginny was made her friends even closer to eachother.

If even one of the members of their posse had gone, they would all be incomplete.

There was a knock at Ginny's door.

Hermione.

"Come in," Ginny called.

Hermione walked in and sat on Ginny's bed with her.

"Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep at night? I know you're starting your final year at Hogwarts tomorrow, but Ginny, baby, you need to sleep. You're gonna see your friends tomorrow."

"I know, but it feels like these past seven years went by so fast, and what if in the real world, I don't see them? I mean, I can hardly go summer with out them."

"Yeah, but remember, Ginny, that Harry, Ron and I will see eachother all the time on our new jobs. Being an Auror, we travel a lot, but the three of us are mostly going to travel together."

"I know, but that's because the three of you are made for that kind of job. You've defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake. But it seems different for me. And, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not the kind of girl guys are interested in. My life will be over when I leave school."

"Don't talk like that Ginny. Did you pack yet?"

Ginny looked at her hair again and muttered a small "Not yet."

"Ginny! That's very irrisponsible of you. But I'll help you."

So together the girls packed up Ginny's suitcase and Ginny was now ready to start her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

The next morning went by in a blur. 

Everyone was rushing to get to Kings Cross to say bye to Ginny.

When 11:00 hit, Ginny was on the train and looking for a compartment with her four friends.

She found them in the last one, laughing at sick joke Knitter probably said.

She opened the compartment door, and said:

"Hi guys. How was everyone's summer?"

"Hey Ginny!" they all chimed back.

They made room for her to sit inbetween Christina and Alyssa.

After she got settled and the trolley came, no sooner were they laughing and eating Bertties, that their compartment door slid open and there stood quite a few people.

Malfoy's younger cousin and the new crowned prince of Slytherin by Draco himself, Cameron Malfoy(to be expected), his two thugs, Pansy (with a very jealous look on her face), and finally, Lea.

Lea's hand was laced together with Malfoy's, and they both had that same winning smirk on their faces.

"Well hello there homeless losers,"said Malfoy, "Come back to Hogwarts looking for some shelter? Actually, I'm surprised you could even afford the ride to the train station, much less the train ride."

"Really, Malfoy,"said Knitter, "Because I think you lot are the ones comming into our compartment. Which means you must want something to do with us, right?"

"Oh," said Christina, "and not to be rude or anything, but Lea, could you please not show your stomach through your robes? It's rather disgusting how it hangs over like that and we don't want to see it."

Knitter, Alyssa, Rachel, and Ginny all laughed as the five of them stormed of, slamming the compartment door.

"They are so annoying! Why do they have to bardge into our compartment every year? Andit's always the same. They insult us, we insult them, they try to get the last word, and then they leave. Augh! Our lives would be so much easier with out them..." Alyssa stated.

"Tell me about it..." Ginny agreed.

"You know what?" Rachel said after a silence.

Everyone looked at her.

"I think, for our final year, we should probably make a plan to get back at them. You know? Give them revenge for tormenting us through the years. We'll go out of this school with a bang, and they will pay."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. We could forma plan, and then put it into action. They will be so sorry they messed with us in the first place."

Rachel and Knitter were extatic about this.

They put a hand each in front of them, making a pack, and waiting for everyone else to do the same.

However, Ginny, Alyssa, and Christina sort of held back, or hesitated.

The three of them looked at eachother, before Alyssa slowly and unsurely put her hand in.

Christina followed.

Ginny looked around .

Everyone looked at her.

"Come on, Gin. I mean it can't be that bad. And I don't_ think _we'll get caught..."

Ginny looked around one more time.

_Here goes nothing._

Ginny's hand was in the pack.

And they all had had a feeling it wouldbe an interesting year.

* * *

**(A/N Okay, really sorry that it's so short. But I just wanted to give youa taste of what this would be about. Please review if u want the next chapter.)**


	2. A Little Taste of Firewhiskey

**(A/N hey! finally! heres chapter two for you... enjoy.)**

**Chapter Two: A Little Taste of Firewhiskey**

The first week of school was very ueventful.

All the teachers talked about was how to behave as seventh years and how to set examples for everyone else.

All the same stuff.

However, the only thing that was eventful was the way that the five continued to outtalk the other five.

Other five being the Slytherin, of course.

They would see eachother in classes, and insults would be thrown, but, of course, no one ever really acted on it.

They continued to insult Ginny's family, Christina's clothes, Knitter's hair, Alyssa'a glasses, and Rachel's braces, which were coming off soon anyway.

They would always come back at them, but it seemed like they were getting weaker when it came to comebaks.

But they need not worry, because they were planning something that would totally kill the Slytherins.

Not literally.

Anyway, all in all, they had had a pretty ough week.

It was ten o'clock on Friday night, and the four girls all had a rough first week of school.

The teachers had given them mountains of homework everyday, and today was the only day they got a break.

But not every Friday, just the first one of the year.

Ginny was sitting on one of the couches in the common room hugging her knees to her chest, trying to think of a way the group could loosen up.

Alyssa sat next to her, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her, twiddling her wand between her fingers.

She, too, was thinking of a way to wind down the week.

Laying stretched out on the next couch was Rachel, playing with a section of her hair and humming a Weird Sister's song aloud.

And finally, Christina sat upside down in an armchair, levitating random things.

Her feet were in the air, her head was hanging off the chair, and at the moment, she was levitating Alyssa's shoelace on the coffee table up and down.

She was thinking of a way to just let out bottled up energy.

There was a silence for a moment, and then faint footsteps could be heard outside the portrait hole.

Then the portrait flew open, and Knitter came rushing in, breathing heavily and hiding somthing under his cloak.

"And where have you been?" asked Rachel.

"I've been... places..." came his reply, "I made a few sacrafices, barely slipped past getting caught, but I still got the booty." he finished

"Booty? You're gross, Knitter!" Rachel said making a face.

"Rachel," said Christia, "Booty is pirate talk for treasure."

"Oh. Well excuse me."

The other four rolled their eyes.

"Well?" Ginny said as they all sat up straight around the coffee table, making room for Knitter next to Rachel, "What's the booty?"

Knitter looked around at the expectant faces before slowly putting on the coffee table a dark greenish glass bottle, holding about two liters, and sportting a black label.

"Firewhiskey?" questioned Chistina.

"Oh! Give me some!" Alyssa nearly shreiked, whilesnatching the bottle off the table.

"Alyssa!" Christina said outraged.

"What? You cannot tell me that this is not _the_ most perfect way to unwind the week. I mean, we're all so uptight."

"Alyssa! What's wrong with you? We're only seventeen!" Christina pushed.

"Oh, come on Christina! Stop being a Hermione and have some!" Ginny said.

Ginny took the bottle from Alyssa and thrust it at Christina.

She held it unsurely for a few seconds.

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cork.

It sprang off, and into her hand.

"Go ahead," Ginny urged.

Everyone stared at her for a moment while she tossed the idea of getting drunk around in her head.

Finally, she looked around before muttering, "Cheers," and tilting the bottle up against her lips.

The firey liqiud shot down her throat and into her systems.

Her mouth felt like it was on fire as the burning sensation quickly filled her entire body.

She lowered the bottle from her mouth and quickly passed it onto Ginnny.

Ginny took a swig of it, letting it ignite her insides, and then the bottle was quickly taken away from her by Alyssa.

She took a gulp of it, then took it away from herself saying:

"I tell you people... It doesn't take much to get me boozed... I have a weak soul..."

She passed the bottle to Rachel, who took it quickly and chugged a good amount of it.

Everyone staerd at her in shock.

"What?" she said, "I'm not as innocent as I look when it comes to drinking..."

Finally, Kniter took the bottle away from her and drank it down a few more inches.

Christina took it back from him, guzzling it down to only half left.

After everyone had one round, they eased up a little and each drank a little less from the bottle.

So, by eleven o'clock, while Knitter was dancing on the coffee table singing "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt," and while Rachel jumped up and danced next to him, and Ginny, Christina, and Alyssa were on the floor laughing, the bottle (which Knitter was using as a microphone) had only a few drops left in it, so Ginny, still laughing, got up, took it from him, and put it completely upside down, letting the last drops of firewhiskey trickle down her throat before yelling out loud.

"HEY! PEOPLE!" her words were extremely slurred.

"I- ha ha- I have and idea... hehe... lets go down to the S- HA HA!- Slytherin common room... we'll totally get back at- at- pfff!- Cameron! HA HA!"

Everyone looked at her like she was a goddess.

A genious.

"That's great! Oh my gosh we can like- he he- go into his room and- and like screw up his face! We can color his hair and stuff!" exclaimed Alyssa, her words more slurred than Ginny's.

"Then we can sneak back here and pretend like we didn't do anything! HA!" Rachel said hysterically.

"Okay lets go!" agreed Knitter.

"He he I can't wait!" Christina said, clearly out of it as much as they were.

She almost fell out of her chair as she got up.

* * *

"SHHHH!"

"He he!"

"Ouch! That's my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Whoa, I almost fell there..."

"I said SHHHH!"

The five of them were creeping down the staicase to the next floor down.

They all had their wands and were still extremely buzzed.

As they decended the stairs to the Dungeons, they decided to start forming a plan.

"So how is this going to work?" asked Christina.

"Well I kind of have a plan..." Ginny replied.

"Well lay it on," said Alyssa.

They finally reached the Entrance Hall, and just before they decended to the Dungeons, they formed a circle.

"Okay... here we go. Alyssa, you go to one of the thug's bed, and do whatever you like to him..."

They all caught the look on Knitter's face.

"Not like that you sicko!" Ginny said before continuing her instruction.

"I mean, make him look as stupid and ugly as you like, got it?"

"I got it the first time," Alyssa said coldly, glaring at Knitter, her wrds twisting with the slurr-ness.

"Good. Rachel, you go to the thug that Alyssa doesn't screw up and do the same... wait, bad choice of wording- just make them look like they fell into the pits of Barney Hell, okay? He he."

They looked at her quizzically, and she said, "Nevermind, its a Muggle thing..."

"Okay, I've already got some good ideas in mind." Rachel said with an evil grin, rubbing her hands together, and swaying dangerously.

She was clearly (as were they all), drunk.

"Knitter, you get Lea's friend. Make sure you actually make her look morbid. I want her to look like one of the living dead."

"He he he..." came Knitter's reply.

"Nice. Christina, I want you to tackle Lea. I was thinking maybe you could chop off all her hair or something really devastating, alright?"

Christina nodded in her assent.

"What about you, though?" asked Alyssa to Ginny, "Who are you transforming?"

"Me?"

A pause.

"I'm going for Cameron Malfoy."

Identical grins spread across all of thier faces as they once more put their hands in the pack.

"Hey! We should think of a name for ourselves," Rachel suggested.

"Like what, though?" asked Knitter.

"How about the Lonewolves?" inquired Alyssa.

"Excellent," the other four agreed.

"And so it begins. The Lonewolves make their first attack tonight. Let us persue the prey and bring good tidings from the hunt. Good luck, Wolves," contended Christina.

They nodded and pulled their hands from the pack, heading into the Dungeons to begin the hunt for revenge.

**(A/N YES! we all got drunk! WEEE! please review while i go take a hangover potion... hint hint forshadow hint hint i've alerady started the next couple of chapters! WOOT!)**


	3. Hangovers And Peeves

**(A/N ohkee heres chapter three.. just a filler, really but review anyway!)**

_Chapter Three_

**Hangovers And Peeves**

As they searched for the common room entrance, they decided to split up.

"I'll- hic!- go this way, the rest of you- hic!- split up along the corridor- hic!- got it?" said Rachel, whose bubbliness was starting to come up.

They nodded.

After about ten minutes of searching, laughing, falling over, more searching, more falling over, and finally lots of hiccups, Alyssa hissed, "Found it!"

The others walked over and saw before them the sleeping portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Hey!" Ginny hissed.

No reply.

"HEY!" she loudly whispered while tapping the portrait with her palm.

He snorted and awoke, opening his eyes and glaring down at them.

"Do you have any idea what time i-" he stared.

"Of course we do! We wouldn't be here if we didn't!" interupted Christina, dazed.

"What time is it, then?" questioned Salazar to Christina snidely.

She opened her mouth to speak, and then a blank look crossed her face.

She thought for a moment and then leaned over slightly to whisper to Knitter, "What time is it?"

"Twelve twenty."

"Twelve twenty!" Christina said to him.

"So there!" added Ginny.

He looked at her disgusted, rolled his eyes, and then said, "Well? What do you want?"

"The password," supplied Alyssa.

"I'm not giving you the password," he said.

"Then just letus in."

"No!You're just a bunch of Gryffindors," he humphed.

"No we're not," sneered Ginny.

"Yes you are; you're wearing the Gryffindor crst on your robes!"

"No we're not," repeated Knitter.

"I'm looking at them right now! You're wearing them!" he said, getting extremely annoyed.

"Okay, good point... but... we... we... we stole these robes! We're really in Slytherin, and we forgot the password." said Alyssa.

"But it's been the same all term, and how come I've never seen you before?"

"We're foriegn exchanged students."

"From where?"

"Russia!" said Rachel.

"But you speak perfect English and have no accent."

"That's because we moved here over summer and we had time to learn."

"It is impossible to learn an entire language over the span of three months.

"We did."

"Impossible."

"Akh kj kjdkfj hvnriio jgnbdqur sdgs fi kbhsjtposid nngfjxzja sd ad hgf sd gh g fty w wer rt ghk ytuiiuj mncvxb lksgfgj qopeutrywiour. Russia."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"I'm speaking Russian," said Knitter.

"No you're not."

"Can you speak Russain?"

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know I'm not if you don't know how yourself?"

"Because I know what Russian sounds like and thats just a bunch of rubbish."

"Wait! Huddle," said Alyssa.

They formed a circle and began to do the same thing Knitter had done.

"Knas dga rfg fg figrikhyj."

"Jidhgfhabeuf. Ndejae adhgja."

"BASGHD! Nkfgjhloyjki."

"Majhbgahv kginruer, ahrhgnfgh..."

"Opsdjwihnskfhn."

They came out from their circle.

"We've made a decision in Russian," explained Christina.

"_You don't even know how to speak Ru_-"

"We've decided you are going to give us the password."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes we can!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Can't."

"Can."

"HUDDLE!"

They formed another circle, talking in low whispers.

"What if..."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No, he can't..."

"He can try..."

"But what about the..."

"...work around that..."

"Alright."

They came back out.

"We've made another decision."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Let us in!" they whined.

"Stand back you guys."

Everyone looked at Alyssa.

"What are you..."

"Just stand back."

They did what she said.

Alyssa drew her wand and took a deep breath.

"_Bombarder!_"

BANG.

The portrait was gone.

Blown to shreds.

"Lets go."

"He was really starting to get on my nerves."

They all crowded into the common room.

"Okay, remember the plan. Go!"

They split up, Rachel, Alyssa, and Ginny went to the seventh year bos dorm, and Knitter and Christina went up to the seventh year girls' dorm.

And they worked their magic.

* * *

Christina awoke the next morning grogily. 

She got up out of bed hesitantly, her head ache getting worse by the minute.

The hangover she obviously had was unbearable.

Ginny was plopped in the bed next to hers, Alyssa on the other side of her, and Rachel on the other side of Christina.

It was about ten in the morning on the Saturday after the first week of school.

Christina, wearing the same boxer short type things she slept in with her oversized black sleeping shirt, walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, put on some surfer shorts and a black tank top.

Alyssa woke up next.

She was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes when Christina walked back into the dorm.

She looked horrible.

Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked like she was barely alive.

Christina said:

"Oh, at least you didn't have that much Firewhiskey. Everyone else thinks that we all have to live off it. Here."

Christina walked over to Alyssa, who was watching her with unsteady eyes.

Christina kneeled down, holding Alyssa's face in her hands.

She felt her forehead, her cheeks, and then she said:

"You need a Hangover Solution. I'll be back in, like... well, I don't know when I'll be back. Seeing as I'll probably have to sneak the potion in here. And I doubt Madam Pomfrey has one pre-made. Which means that I'll have to make one myself. Which means that I'll have to get the ingridients from the Dungeons. Which is absolutely wonderful."

She inwardly groaned.

"Do you see what I do for you?"

"That's why we love you."

"I'll be back... soon."

"Don't forget to bring enough for everyone. I don't think Gin will be waking up for a while, but she's gonna need as much as she can get."

Christina put a hand up while walking away to signify that she heard Alyssa.

So, after putting on some black sandals, Christina quickly and quietly made her way to the Dungeons.

When she got in the Entrance Hall, she took off her sandals and tip-toed while half running into the Dungeons.

She went down the stairs, and slowly and quietly made her way to Snapes office.

Every step she took seemed to echo.

It seemed so loud to her.

Finally, after what seemed hours later, Christina was at Snapes door.

She gently reached up and triggered the handle.

Locked.

She pulled out her wand.

"_Alohamora_," she said barely above a whisper.

She heard the door click.

It echoed through the dark, cold corridor.

She swung the door open and at one point, it made a loud creaking noise.

Christina cringed and stopped.

She looked around.

No one in the hallway, no one in his office.

She walked in, shut the door, and cast the locking and silencing spells on it.

She took a moment for a breath.

Then, once more becoming serious, she looked around for the ingredients closet.

She walked over to the door and found it, too, was locked.

"_Alohamora_," once more escaped her lips.

The door clicked and she opened it in a hurry.

"Hangover potion, hangover potion... um, okay, we need this one... this one..." and for about the next five minutes, Christina picked out the ingrieients for her potion, and when she had them all, she found acauldron and shrunk all of it with the ingredients in it.

She slipped it in her pocket and shut the door.

She walked across the room, ready to head out, and when she was in the Hallway, she took off the silencing and locking charms and, still holding her sandals, headed back to Gryffindor tower.

However, when she was on the fifth floor, she heard a crash.

She waited a moment, and she hadn't taken three steps when she heard another one, closer this time.

Then there was a frightening silence.

"_BOO_!"

Christina screamed and turned around to find Peeves floating behind her.

**(A/N OOOHHHH cliffhanger! will peeves tell on her? will she make it back to the common room in time to make sure that her friends wont die of hangover! lol please review and i shall update)**


	4. Lonewolves Prey

_Chapter 4_

**Lonewolves Prey**

"PEEVES! You get BACK HERE! I'm not through with you!"

When Peeves had come up behind Christina, she immidiately pulled out her wand, sending every curse she could think of him, both harmful and just verbal.

He began to float away quickly, not wanting to get hit by another curse, and that's when Christina finally put away her wand and began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

Once she got to the fifth floor, she decided to sprint the rest of the way, before she ran into any more unwanted obstacles.

Then, catching her breath, she entered the common room upon admission from the Fat Lady.

Going up to the girls' dorms, she entered her room and saw that Alyssa was sitting on the floor, her back against her bed, rubbing her head.

Rachel woke up, and was now hanging her head and one arm over the side of her bed, groaning.

Ginny was still out cold.

Christina went into the bathroom, and checked her back pocket for the ingredients.

Gone.

Frantically, she checked the other pocket, and found it there.

She exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

Enlarging the ingredients to their origional size, she sat on the floor and began to brew the Hanngover Solution.

About ten minutes later, Alyssa walked into the bathroom and vomited in the loo from the change in smell in the bathroom.

Christina winced.

It was then she noticed how much her own head and stomach hurt from drinking so much.

And it was also then that she noticed how bad the smell of the Solution was.

She looked at Alyssa hanging over the toilet, her face pale.

"P-please don't tell me we have to drink that stuff..." she murmered looking wearily at the cauldron.

"Okay, I won't. It isn't finished yet. You have to drink it when it's got all the ingredients."

Alyssa groaned and vomited again.

Christina couldn't take it anymore.

She got up and rushed to the toilet.

Pushing Alyssa aside, she, too, took a vomit.

She then crawled over to the cauldron and added the Fleshweed hurridly, making the smell go away.

Then she took a deep breath and continued the procedure.

About half an hour later, she came out carrying four glasses full of the Solution.

Ginny was awake now, but she wasn't moving.

Christina called the three girls to the floor and they sat in a circle as Christina handed out glasses.

"Ready?" asked Christina.

They nodded and clinked thier glasses together.

They lifted the glasses to their lips and took a gulp of the potion.

Slowly, they finished off the cups, and they each immidiately fell back and layed down.

After a moment, they sat up, and each felt a little better.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"My stomach isn't churning."

"How about you, Ginny?" they asked

She hadn't said anything the entire time.

As Ginny opened her mouth to speak, she ran to the bathroom.

The door slammed.

And they could all hear Ginny take a vomit.

She came back out five minutes later and asked Christina in a hurried voice, "Did you put Fleshweed in that solution?"

Surprisingly, her voice was strong and and didn't sound hungover at all.

"Yeah... it called for the potion, I-"

"I'M ALLERGIC TO FLESHWEED!" Ginny screamed.

"Someone's pissed off," Rachel muttered.

"Save it, Rach."

Ginny grabbed her wand and went back into the bathroom.

The girls, except for Ginny, went into the common room, where they found Knitter passed out on the couch.

They walked toward him, and then stopped dead in their tracks.

"Yeah, baby, you know I like it like that."

The girls looked at eachother.

Their faces got really red and they tried to control their laughter.

"Ooohhh... yeah... mmmmm..."

They couldn't take it anymore.

They all busted up laughing, startling Knitter into consciousness.

He snorted and blinked a few times.

"Whappin?"

Christina stepped forward and shoved the vile into Knitters hand.

"Drink it," she urged.

Knitter, being in the half awake state that he was in, chugged it in a few seconds.

He, like the girls, fell back against the couch and said:

"Damn. What the hell happened last night?"

In a matter of minutes, the girls explained.

"Ah well, at leat I feel better. Thanks for that, Christina."

She nodded.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" suggested Alyssa.

They nodded and waited for Knitter to get dressed in his dormitory before heading toward the staircase.

"So, uh," said Knitter, "what exactly did we do to the Slytherins again...?"

"Well, I-" Christina began, but was cut off by an ear-peircing scream coming from the Dungeons.

They had arrived in the Entrance Hall now and stopped right outside the Dungeons, quietly listening.

A door slammed from deep within the Dungeons, followed by what sounded like a group of girls screaming.

Footsteps coming up the the stairs from the Slytherin common room brought them all back.

A blonde boy emerged, followed by Cameron, trying to coax him.

It was an odd sight.

The Gryffindor's gasped.

Cameron's hair was bright pink.

He had two, very yellow front teeth that went down to his chin, so he couldn't close his lips.

And just to top it all off, he was wearing make-up.

In their minds, theWolves applauded Ginny for her amazing work.

The blonde boy spoke.

"No, Cameron, I don't know what happened last night! I woke up and I had a damn... thing!" he let out a groan.

The boy turned around and the group caught sight of his face for the first time.

Another shrill scream was heard, and everyone turned around to see Knitter staring at the blonde boy in horror.

Just then, two... boys... (the Wolves weren't sure if they were even human) emerged from he Dungeons.

And Alyssa's ans Rachel's work was revealed.

Alyssa'a thug was wearing a bikini, black with rainbow polka dots, and his hair was Gryffindor colours, like a skunk.

He had a smiley face painted on his stomach in what looked like... Atomic paint- impossible to get off for days.

Then Rachels thug was a different story.

He was wearing a dress, with boob enhancers and jewelery.

He had on highheels, wich matched his dress.

And, of course, make up.

Then, yet another scream was heard as the girl always hanging around Lea emerged.

Knitter had a look of pride on his face.

She was completely bald.

But her hair didn't disappear.

Oh, no.

It was in her armpits.

Her tanktop was completely wet.

Too bad it was _white_.

_Knitter, you evil little git,_ Ginny laughed to herself.

He was so perverted sometimes.

Her face had more pimples that Knitter did, and that was saying something.

"Lea!" shreiked the girl.

The wolves looked around, but didn't see Lea anywhere.

Then the blonde boy said, "What, Serenity?"

"Lea, Lea what happened to us?"

At this, the Wolves looked at Christina with disbelieving eyes.

"You- you- you made her a guy? You're brilliant!" Alyssa said.

"Wait, theres more. Shh," Christina said.

"Cameron, fix us!" the guy version of Lea said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Iw thwy!" Cameron said through his teeth.

With that, Lea hugged him.

Then her eyes got big.

She took deep, quick breaths.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! NOOO!" she shrieked.

"What? What ith it?" said Cameron.

"I- I still like you... that means... oh NO!"

"WHAT?" yelled everone except for Christina.

"I'M A FFFFFFAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG! NOOOOOO!"

The wolves backed away slowly into the Great Hall.

They busted up laughing once agin when they got there.

Alyssa, Knitter and Ginny sat on one side of the table while Christina a Rachel sat on the other side.

They got themselves some pumpkin juice and raised their goblets.

"Cheers," they all said, clinking their goblets together, and chugging them.

"Christina! How the hell did you get that idea?" that all asked.

But Christina only zipped her lips with her fingers.

Alyssa sighed, "What a morning."

**(A/N i know its too short, too short. but i just wanted to show you how evil me and my friends are. the whole lea being a gay guy actually did come from my friend christina aka batbones. k u know the routine! please review and dont forget that i have some new stuff out so check out my profile! huggles)**


	5. Um

_Chapter 5_

**Um...**

The wolves were all in the same state of mind. They were sitting in a row of seats in Transfiguration, all five of them were.

Knitter was on the end, closest to the edge of the bench. Christna was next to him, Alyssa next to her, Ginny next to Alyssa, and Rachel was on the end. They were all looking to the right of them, each one leaning forward a bit more than the one before them, to see.

Their eyebrows contorted into very unusual lines, their faces in pure disgust, and their eyes full of complete and utter horror at the sight before them.

It was Cameron.

Not so bad, but seeing as his BUCK tooth appearance already drew eyes to look at the other side of the room, it only made it worse when Lea was sitting next to him. And even that wasn't so bad, even though she was, well, a fag. But the thing that that put the icing on the cake, the straw that broke the camels back, was not the fact that everyone had to look at them.

Oh, no.

It was that they were all out, having a full on snog session, for everyone to see.

Yes. They were making out in the middle of the room, Lea trying her absolute hardest to get past his teeth, and Cameron trying his hardest to get past the fact she was a guy.

A gay guy, but a guy nonetheless.

To everyone's immense relief, they broke apart when McGonagall entered, along with her air of superiority.

Five minutes into the lesson, Ginny took a brave glance over at Cameron. He had some pink smears on his massive teeth. Confused, Ginny nuged Rachel, who was sitting next to her, and pointed this out. Being blonde, it took Rachel a moment to comprehend. Then it hit her. She whispered it to Ginny, who's face got red with kept-up laughter, who then whispered it to Alyssa, who told Christina, who told Knitter. They all looked over and had the same exact looks on their faces that they did in the beginning of the lesson.

Cameron had lip gloss smeared across his teeth. This wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been a GUY who was just snogging him. The wolves' gaze drifted to Lea (or, Leon, as they had taken to calling her amongst themselves) and saw that she was, indeed, wearing pink lipgloss that smeared over her mustache and chin.

Yes. Leon had a mustache.

"...Miss Schoch **(A/N thats pronounced SHUCK, btw, and its christina's last name)**? Miss Schoch! Pay attention!" McGonagall snapped at Christina and everyone looked up at her, completely lost in the lesson.

"Well. It seems none of you are paying attention today. Maybe a round of detentions is in order? Friday, with Hagrid. All five of you. And do pay attention in my class if you mean to pass. I'll not tolerate any slackers."

And that was that.

* * *

A few days after the wolves were given detention, they encountered the Slytherins on their way to the Great Hall: 

Cameron, with his big teeth, Leon, with her hand on her hip in a very flamboyant way, Leon's friend, looking strange as usual, and of course Cam's thugs.

They were ambushed.

The ten students stood, armed and ready with their wands, waiting to see wht would go down.

"Weasley," Cameron sneered.

"Malfoy," Ginny sneered back.

"I know that it was you. You and your followers will pay. Just wait."

"That's funny, because, I dont think you can top us. Your girlfriend's a bloody FAG, Malfoy. Beat that!" she said, giving Christina a boost of pride.

"Yeah, so you better... just... shut up! So there!" and she stuck her tounge out at him, Christina did.

Cameron and his comerades raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry," muttered Christina to her friends, "I had some Monster this morning and I am really wired."

Eye rolls from everyone.

"So anyway... aside from your detention, you will pay. I swear you that," said Lea and then walked away, Cameron and company in toe.

The wolves looked at eachother, and then headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

During the entire hour of lunch, the Slytherins were throwing things at the Gryffindor table. Alyssa got hit in the head twice by crackers, and Knitter had crumbs down his shirt. Half of them, he didnt even know what they were from. Rachel had jelly in her hair, Christina had bread chunks. But the one who had it the worst was Ginny. She had some sort of paste splatted on her robes, crumbs and chunks of things all over her, and whipped cream all over her legs. 

Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. Just as Lea threw an empty, plastic container of peanut butter at Ginny, she started to get up to sceam at them, but Alyssa beat her to it.

"Is this your way of "getting back at us"? By throwing your trash and food at us?" The whole time that Alyssa was yelling, she was advancing toward the Slytherins, who all had smirks on their faces. This only infuriated her more.

"You think you can just sit there in your domain of friends, huh Cameron? Wait til we get you without your thugs! Wait til then!" And with that Alyssa chucked the empty peanut butter jar at Leon, who narrowly missed getting hit in the head, and stormed out of the Great Hall, the rest of the wolves abandoning their lunch and following her in toe.

* * *

By the time the Gryffindors reached the common room, Alyssa was nearly done fuming, and the wolves were congratulating her for her spectacular performance... even if it hadn't had the same effect they'd hoped.

It's just too bad that Friday came too soon.

The wolves walked out to the grounds to meet Hagrid, who was waiting outside the Dark Forest.

**(A/N i know too short dont get on my case. im gonna update again soon, so w/e. im workin on other updates too! review)**


	6. Detention

**Chapter Six: Detention**

It was cold in the forest, and that was all there was to it. The wolves were all shivering by the time they reached Hagrid, who was looking at them expectantly.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" they said back back.

"What'd ya do now, eh? Firs' week into the year, an' yer already gettin' detention. I tell ya, I won' be doin' this every week, I won'," he grumbled.

"Sorry Hagrid. Can we just get this done, its kind of cold," Ginny piped up.

"Yeh, yeh."

The wolves walked behind Hagrid. The light of his lantern was the only source of light they had, aside from the bright moon. It seemedquiet, and the Wolves knew that it wasn't any regular quiet. Quite scared, They stayed close to Hagrid, and close to eachother.

"So, uh," Knitter started, "anyone need a little extra warmth?" The girls quicky declined, saying they all of a sudden felt warmer, and that they were fine. Knitter looked put out.

* * *

They walked for a while longer before coming to a clearing. Hagrid had stopped suddenly, causing Ginny to bump into him, Knitter to bump into her, and the same with Rachel, Alyssa, and Christina, each one letting out "Oof's" when they collided. 

"Here we are," Hagrid said. They looked around themselves, horrified that they had no idea where they were.

"What do we have to do?" asked Knitter.

"I got a note from Madame Pomfrey tha'saidshe wanted some Fleshweed. Seems to be used a lot when makin' healin' potions. Now, I'm gonna put ya into groups. We're gonna meet back 'ere in an hour, got it? Alrigh'. Ginny, Rachel, Alyssa- you three go that way-" he pointed down a very dark, very scary looking path leading out of the clearing and into the abyss of foliage- "and Christina and Chris, you go that way-" he pointed toward a pathway identical the the one the girls had begun to go into, if not scarier- "okay?"

They nodded their assent, knowing it would be the death of them.

And then Hagrid headed off in his own direction.

* * *

"I can't see anything," Rachel grumbled, before grabbing her comerades arms to keep herself from tripping. 

"You have a wand, smart one," Alyssa said, taking out her wand and muttering, "_Lumos_." A light appeared in front of them from Alyssa's wand, just in time for Ginny to miss a head swat from a tree branch. Ginny groaned as she and Rachel too, took out their wands and lighting them. She growled.

"Doesn't Pomfrey know I am allergic to Fleshweed? Is this some form of cruel and unusual punishment? She's the one who I always friggin' have to go to when we use Fleshweed in Potions! I always have to take the allergy antidote. Ah, damn!"

Ginny tripped and fell in the dirt before Alyssa or Rachel could do anything. They quickly helped her up, brushing the dirt off her as they set her on a rock to sit.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, cleaning off her robes.

"Yeah, I just tripped on that stupid root over there... I think I sprained my ankle."

Alyssa and Rachel looked in the direction of the root, but saw nothing there.

"What did you trip on?" asked Alyssa.

"That root! The one that's sticking, like, a foot out... of the... ground...?"

"There's nothing there, Gin. You must have tripped on your own feet. It's alright, we'll help you walk," Alyssa said.

"No! There was a root there! I'm telling you! It must have gone back into the ground. I mean, this _is_ the Forbidden Forest. These _could_ be evil trees. I never liked trees. I never liked tree huggers either. Not that that has anything to do with this. Anyway, help me up."

They then proceeded to lift her up off the rock, each one with one of her arms around their necks.

"Ah... AAHHHH! Easy, easy... Damn that hurts. Aw, Damnit! Stop. Stop!" Ginny said.

"What, what is it?" asked Rachel, both of the stopping.

"My cloak, it's stuck on that bush. I _told_ you. These trees are out to get me..."

Alyssa went back a step and began trying to pull free Ginny's cloak.

"Ginny, it won't come loose unless I rip it."

"Ugh, nevermind, I have other cloaks," Ginny said, taking off the only thing inbetween her bare arms and the biting cold.

"So you're just gonna leave it here?" asked Rachel.

"I guess. Lets go, it's not that bad," said Ginny.

Just then, Ginny's arms around Alyssa's and Rachel's necks, all their heads turned in the same direction at the same time. Someone had screamed, a long, horrified scream. And it sounded a helluva lot like Christina. The three girls looked at eachother, scared, all thinking the same thing. Just as they were trying to comprehend what to do, two more screams were heard, only this time, it was Christina and Knitter screaming, they were sure of it.

"Oh Merlin. Do you think they're all right?" Alyssa asked.

"I dunno," replied Rachel.

Then, there was a russling in the bushes behind them. The girls snapped thier heads around to look, but there was only darkness. Silence.

"Wh- who's there? Hello?" Ginny called out, but knew it was in vain. Then, there was movement in front of them, and their heads shot back around.

"I'm really scared you guys. What do we do? Screw the Fleshweed, lets head back to the clearing," Alyssa whined.

"I'm with you."

"Me too."

They turned around, but at the same time, all three of them screamed.

* * *

Christina and Knitter headed off in the direction that they were told to go. 

"Knitter, no screwing around all right? I just wanna get the stupid plant and get out of here," Christina said.

"Meh... alright," Knitter said.

"Okay. You know what the damn thing looks like, right? It's got white leaves, and it puts toxic black smoke around itself when it feels threatened. Got it?"

"How can it feel threatened if its a damn plant? That's what I don't get," he said.

"You don't have to get it. Its the friggin Wizarding World," she replied.

"Okay fine. White plant, black smoke. Anything else mom?"

"Shut up."

They walked in silence for a while, taking different paths and detours, looking for Fleshweed. Suddenly, Christina called out:

"Knitter, come here! I think I've got it. See the white cluster over there in that clearing? Okay, go position yourself and be ready to grab it and run. I'm going to cut it from here before it can get us with the black smoke."

"What exactly am I running from, you said?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing really, it just might... ahem... jump out and bite you. Okay anyway get ready. One... Two... Three! _Diffindo!_"

"Ah! I got it!" Knitter said.

"Good," Christina said, "Now get out of there!"

Knitter got up and ran from the spot.

"Yes!" They high fived.

Okay, now lets head back to the clearing and wait for them. I do not want to be caught out here by anthing that eats meat."

"Okay, you lead the way," Knitter said.

"What, why me? It was you who was supposed to keep track of where we were going-"

"Me? Why me, I already had to get the stupid plant-"

"But you're supposed to be the_ man_. Just find our way back alright-"

"Fine! Fine I'll do it! Damn all you had to say was please..."

Knitter didn't move.

"What's the problem?"

"I... I don't know how to get back."

"OHO! Oh that's just great! Now we're LOST! Fine, you know what... let's just try to find it, we cant be that far. And it was a pretty distinctive clearing... wasn't it?" Christina said.

"If you say so."

"Then lets go."

They wandered for not two minutes when Christina swore that she saw that same tree twice.

"What do you mean you saw that same tree twice? There's like, a million trees in the forest!"

"No! See that knot right there? That's very distinctive-"

"You said the clearing was very distinctive too, but you didn't find that yet either, now did you?"

"Don't get mad at me, Knitter you aren't exactly being helpful!"

"You know what? Fine! I'll just find it on my own! Meet you there," he said before storming off, leaving Christina alone.

Angry, Christina stormed off in the opposite direction, before she realized that she really did have no idea where she was going, and fear overtook anger.

"Knitter? Knitter, I'm sorry. Come on, don't fight. I'm scared," Christina said, wandering around.

She heard a russle in the bushes behind her, and gasped.

"Knitter? Where are you? There's something in the bushes, Knitter, and you were always better at jinxes than me..."

Her breathing became short, and she pulled out her wand, ready for the worst. It was quiet. She was scared. Just then, something made a loud noise behind her and she turned around and screamed, a long, shrill scream of pure horror.

And then there was laughter.

Knitter lay on the dirt, laughing at Christina. His face was red, and there was dirt all over his face and clothes.

"What the hell Knitter? That was NOT funny! Damn it you little arse!"

More hysterical laughter, and he stood up.

"You- HA HA HA- you should have s-seen... the look on your fa... you were so scared... you were hilarious!" Knitter said between his laughter.

He got up, still trying to contain his laughter, before he caught the look on Christina's face. She was looking right past him, completely horror stricken. Knitter turned around, and the same instant, both boy and girl let out screams.

Now facing both Knitter and Christina was a cloaked... thing- twice the size of the teenagers. It raised its arms, and bacame even scarier. Just then, it wobbled. It seemed to tip right at the height of Knitter, and the arms reached up to steady itself on a branch. The sleeve of the cloak caught a branch of a low tree, and the entire thing lost its balance.

"You idiot... stop it! AAARRRRGGGG!"

Suddenly, the entire thing fell over, but at the last minute, the arms reached out and grabbed the end of the cloak, ripped it, and then two people toppled onto the ground.

"Ahhhhh! You idiot! What the hell was that?"

"Well, you aren't exactly petite anymore, Lea!"

"Well thanks to you everything's ruined. If those thug's of yours are as stupid as you, then they won't succeed with Weaslette and them."

"Yeah well if your friend is as heavy as you are then I wouldn't blame them!"

Then, off in the distance,the four of themheard screams. It sounded like the girls.

"Ah, right on cue, Cameron."

"YOU!" Christina yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Knitter questioned.

"Why, we're trying to drive you mad, of course. If it wasn't for baboon-backside over here, then we would have succeeded," Lea answered, earning glares from Cam.

"Who do you think caused all of the spookiness when you were alone, both of you? Skotch, I followed you, making russling in the bushes, and making you freak out."

"It's pronounced SHUCK moron," put in Christina.

"And I," continued Leon, completely ignoring Christina," followed you around Knitter. Remember when I broke that tree branch and dropped it right in front of you? And you totally flipped out. Ha ha ha."

"You know what," Christina said, "I'm done with this. I've served my detention, I've gotten the weed, so I'm going to look for Ginny. If anyone's coming you better move your arse, because I'm not stopping for anyone."

Knitter quickly moved closer to Christina, so he wouldn't get lost, and then they proceeded to go. However, not long after they had been walking, they heard more footsteps behind them.They turned their heads long enough to see Cameron and Lea behind them, closely following them, so they wouldn't get lost.

Smirking to herself, Christina trucked on, and, when no one was looking, raised a root out of the dead foliage on the ground with her wand. She was pleased when she heard a gasp and a thunk, then scrambling to get up. When she looked back, she saw that both Lea and Cameron had dirt on their faces and leaves in their hair. She was, however, exasperated when she saw that, apparantly, Knitter had tripped on the branch too.

"Sheesh... That root back there was a doozey," he said, causing Christina to inwardly groan.

"Whatever. I think we're close. For a while, I've been following these foot prints. Here, see?" she said, pointing to soe imprints in the dirt.

Knitter nodded, and not a minute later, the four of them collided with something running at them.

Make that five somethings running at them.

Alyssa, Ginny, and Rachel were running from a big cloacked thing, much like the one that Lea and Cameron _were_. This one was clearly three people.

"Whoa, chill out, chill out! It's not real, its Lea's and Cameron's friends. Hey, Ginny, what happened?" Knitter said as he slowed down the running group and caught sight of Ginny's swollen ankle, and her limping.

By now, the thugs and Serenity had come out from under the cloak, and were watching.

"All right, at this point lets just deal with finding Hagrid and getting out of here. We'll take Gin to Pomfreyif we do that... WHEN. I mean _when_ we do that..." However, Alyssa did not sound very convincing.

"Okay, I have anidea. Lets split up-" Cameron started.

"NO!" everyone yelled at him.

"No," Rachel said more calmly, "we're going to stay together until we get out of here. Agreed?"

Ten hands went in the middle.

"And that is the last time you will ever see a pact formed between me and that whore," Christina whispered to Alyssa, who smirked.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin treked through the forest until they came to a clearing about thirty minutes later. They each sat on the ground resting, in complete silence.

"So then it was you who made that root appear in front of me, causing me to sprain my ankle," Ginny asked Serenity.

She nodded.

"But," she said, "it was Lea's brilliant idea to write that forged note from Pomfrey to Hagrid saying that you had to retreive Fleshweed. She knew you were allergic to it, so she made you have to get it! Ha!"

Glares from the Gryffindors.

"Speaking of which..." Knitter said, pulling the white plant from his pocket, "I still have it, so our detention isn't completely pointless."

Ginny sneezed. Her face was really red, like a rash, and her eyes were puffy.

"Knitter, you retard, put that away! Ginny's already reacting to it," Christina said.

"Hey, you guys..."

Everyone looked up to see Alyssa walking around the clearing, looking interested.

"You guys, this... this is the clearing that we're supposed to be at. This is the one we were supposed to meet Hagrid atafter one hour... speaking of which, does anyone know how long its been?"

Knitter checked his watch.

"Yeah... its been and hour and fifteen minuted since we left here... Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know, but I do know something... we came from that way when we were coming from the school," Rachel said, pointing toward a familiar path.

"Ugh, then let me by!" Leon said, getting up and going past everybody.

Quickly as they could, the thugs, Serenity, and Cameron followed her, as Alyssa and Rachel teamed up to support Ginny, while Christina and Knitter brought up the rear. Within ten minutes, they saw the light of the school.

"Let's go."

**(A/N I was feeling extra generous today. believe it or not, i wrote all of this on MLKJr. day. yeah, the whole thing. lol im at my moms work and im bored outta my mind. lmao k please review... writers block IS MURDER. im workin on new BR chapter, so be waiting! batbones- how do u like me now? huh? oh yeah and theres more to come for you... i will get you back for that stupid thing u wrote... MUAHAHAHA! ahem. review kindly.)**


	7. Something New

Chapter 7

"The little antelope bounces around happily... and then, the lion attacks-" Knitter let out a high pitched scream and attacked the sweet bread with his teeth, sending bits and crumbs of it flying everywhere.

"Everybody get down!" Christina yelled as she and her friends ducked under the table.

"Christina?"

Every body looked up to see Hector, a tall, hispanic-lookingboy in seventh year with black hair, standing above Christina. She flushed.

"Hi Hector," Christina said, her stomach in her throat.

"Um... hey. How's it going?" he asked, eyeing Knitter, who had bits of bread sticking out of his mouth,and the mess on the table.

"Good. You?" Christina said after swallowing a few times to get her stomach where it belongs

"I'm alright. Hey, I'll catch you later. See you around. Bye," he said smoothly.

"Bye," Christina breathed, her heart going 100 miles an hour.

"_Bye Hector_!" the quartet mimmicked in high pitched voices once Hector was out of ear shot.

"You know you like him, Chris, don't deny it," Alyssa said.

"Yeah," Rachel added, "Christina and Hector sitting in a tree..."

She soon stopped when Christina threatened to kill them with her spoon.

"Lovely."

* * *

"Come on. We've got potions in fifteen and we still have to eat lunch. Where are you going?" Asked Rachel of Christina. 

"I'm just putting on some eyeliner... go on without me."

"Ugghhh fine but take much longer and you'll miss class."

"Go on!" Christina said.

The four of them went on without her. Once they were in the corridor, Ginny said:

"Ever since Hector stopped by our seat yesterday Christina's been-"

"Self conscious?"

"Lovey dovey?"

"Head over heels?"

"-a total pain," Ginny finished. "I mean I'm not tryng to bring her down... It's great that she's happy, but I have a feeling that if se gets too wrapped up, she won't be-"

"Our friend?"

"The same person?"

"Politically aware?"

Everyone looked at Knitter, who just shrugged and said, "Couldn't resist, mate."

"No, I guess we shouldn't worry. I mean they aren't even going out. And Hector is bloody cool. We should be happy if she's happy."

They all agreed and were soon in the Great Hall. There was more Attacking of the Sweet Bread by Knitter, the Interpretive Dance. The bell rang and Christina still hadn't shown up. They walked to potions, and just before the bell rang, Christina ran into the dungeons, completely ou if breath. Snape walked in, and class began with the usual unhappiness.

"Where have you been?" hissed Ginny to Christina.

"I have something to tell you. After class come talk to me."

"Fine."

After potions, Ginny hung around in the dungeons, which is not a very fun place to hang around. Christina walked out, a grin on her face, which is sometimes scary on her...

"What is it? Why were you late?"

"Imgoingoutwithector!" Christina stared at her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What?"

"I. Am. Going. Out. With. Hector. Catch _that,_" Christina said, her eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh, wow. That's great! And... that is as of this afternoon, right? When you were late to class?"

"Well, actually..." Christina faltered for a minute and Ginny raised her eyebrows, "it's as of yesterday. When Hector said 'see you around,' he actually meant that he would _see me later_. He caught up with me later that day and askd me out."

"Whoa, Ginny, that;s great! Come on let's go tell the rest of the wo-"

"No! I mean... no. Let's just wait until Hector and I are ready together. We'll give them the hint. But until then... lets just chill out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Cheers."

* * *

Around lunch, the wolves were looking for Christina. She came around the corner of the corridor and Hector was closely by her. Meeting eachothers eyes, the wolves looked expectantly at Christina, waiting for an explanation. When they were two feet apart, Christina said:

"Guess what?"

Everyone looked at her harder, more pressing. She said nothing, but Hector slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers while hinting Christina's 'Guess What.' Alyssa got it first.

"Awww! How cute!"

"That didn't take long," Hector said.

Rachel and Knitter took a bit longer.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH," they both said at once.

"Wait, he needs to take..." Alyssa paused for dramamtic effect, "_the oath._" She could have had a flashlight pointing up at her face, lighting in the backround, and it would have fit perfectly.

"Um, what oath?" Hector asked, looking scared.

"Hey, Hector. Let me talk to you for a minute," Knitter said.

"Sure." He wasn't scared of Knitter. Who would be?

"Listen, buddy-"

"Don't call me buddy."

"Fine. But let me just tell you... thank Merlin I'm not the only guy in the group anymore. Sure, it's fun hanging out with all of them, but I swear, sometimes i just need a guy to talk with, you know? Some man to man."

Hector sniggered and said, "Get away from me you pervert!" And he ran back to Christina, using her as a sheild.

"What'd I say?" Knitter wandered over, and it was then that Rachel took Hector away to talk to.

"So listen," Rachel said in a whisper, "You're rich, right?"

Hector nodded. His parents were extremely rich, and of pureblood, so he got put into Slytherin.

"Do you think you can hook me up-"

"You're retarded Rachel, gah."

They both laughed and then Alyssa walked over with Ginny.

"Are you here to ask me for money too?" Hector asked.

"That's a good idea, but no," Ginny said, and the three of them laughed.

"No, we just wanted to tell you that if anyone was going out with Christina, we're glad it's you. You guys are great together, and everyone in out group likes you, despite what you may think," Alyssa said.

"And," Ginny continued, "we want you to know that we care a lot about Christina-"

"Meaning if I hurt her, you hurt me. I get it, but don't worry. I would never intentionally hurt her in any way. I really like her, you know?" Hector said.

"We know. We really like her too. She's just gothic lover on a stick," Ginny said, and they laughed, walking back together.

"Are we ready to perform the oath?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, as long as it's not painful," Hector said.

"Of course... Aaawwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmm..." Alyssa widened her eyes at her friends and they quickly began to humm as well, getting the hint to follow her lead.

Hector looked around at them, amused, and enjoying himself.

"Link handsssssssssss..." Ordered Alyssa. They all did, Alyssa linked to Rachel, who was linked to Knitter, who was linked to Ginny, who was linked to Hector, who was linked to Christina.

Alyssa led them to an empty class room and they all sat on the floor in a circle, still linked up.

"Okay, everyone humm with me, excluding Hector... AAWWWWWMMMMM... O great force of Merlin..."

More awms.

"... I ask you... accept Hector of Slytherin into ourpac of Lonewolves..."

"...AAWWWWMMMMM..."

"... And may the evils of eternity banish him if ever he is unloyal to any one of the witches sitting here..."

"Hey, I'm a wizard!"

"AWWWWMMMMM..."

"And may we forever be known as the Wolves Six! SILENCE!"

The awming stopped and everyone let go of their hands.

"Welcome, Hector, to the Wolves."

He and Christina kissed, which was followed by catcalls from the group.

"Brilliant."

**(A/N uber short, i know, but im tryin here. since im on a roll anyway, i'll work on diary of depression, k? review, my loyal reviewers! huggles)**


	8. Kissing In The Rain

**Kissing In The Rain**

**(A/N here's another chapter and i hope you enjoy it.)**

As if it were an act of God, the rain began to pour down on the Quidditch pitch, soaking the already tired players of the Gryffindor team.

Ginny, the team's seeker in place of Harry, was trying her hardest to spot the snitch.

Her hair was flying in her face, slapping her already red cheeks, and, as she sped off to go circle the pitch, she spotted a gold glint in the misty haze of rain.

She dove for it, as it continued to go lower to the ground, and farther away from her.

She heard shouts coming from her other team members, but she wasn't listening.

All she was thinking of doing at the moment was geting the snitch.

She pulled up from the dive a few feet above the ground, since the snitch had darted to the right as she was about to reach out for it.

She narrowly missed plunging head first into the mud, when she heard more shouts from the team members.

The wind got stronger.

The shouts got louder.

And that made Ginny all the more determined.

She swerved around the pitch, the wind blowing her around and slapping her hair into her face.

The snitch was barely visible through the pouring rain.

Then suddenly, it was gone.

It had been too far from her to see anything, and then it disappeared into the night of the cold, dark Quidditch pitch.

It had been too dark for Ginny to realize , but she was headed straight for the ground.

A bunch of things semmed to happen in slow motion.

Ginny tried to pull up from the ground.

The shouts got louder, but no more distinct than before.

The wind blew Ginny way off course and she headed straight for the ground.

There was nothing she could do.

There was no point in even trying to save herself now.

She prepared for a crash landing.

_Oh... this is going to hurt..._

Ginny faintly heard shouts from her team members.

But they slowly faded away.

They didn't matter, now that Ginny was going to eat it.

Her broom wouldn't obey her, and the wind wouldn't stop blowing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of falling, Ginny's broom stuck into the ground, and she fell off it.

She flew about fifty feet from her broom, landed hard in the mud, rolled over a few times from the wind, and had theair knocked out of her.

She was completely covered in mud, and soon, as the shouts became so faint that it seemed as if they weren't there, everything went black.

* * *

Alyssa, Rachel, Christina, Chris, and Hectorall sat in the common room in silence. 

Everyone had heard about Ginny's Quidditch accident during practice on Monday.

Today was Wednesday.

Everyday, the group had gone to see Ginny in the hospital wing, and just stayed there until Madame Pomfrey made them go back to Gryffindor tower.

Visiting hours started at six, and they were there at five fifty.

At six o' clock, Christina opened the doors and entered, followed by the other four.

Madame Pomfrey was in her office.

The five of them walked over to the bed, and Christina pulled the curtains back to reveal a shock of red hair framing the unconcious face of Ginny Weasley.

They all pulled up their regular chairs, and sat around her bed, watching her in silence.

Alyssa and Christina looked at eachother uneasily and sympathetcly.

Ginny was unmoving for two days already, and they were afraid she would never wake up.

She couldn't eat, and if she couldn't eat, she would starve while unconcious, so Pomfrey would magically put food into her systems and would constantly give her potions to keep her hydrated.

Classes were also an aspect.

Her friends would keep track of her assignments.

They sat.

It was a long, quiet night.

No one spoke, and after and hour almost of sitting, they got up to stretch.

Anoher few minutes went by after they ast down.

Then, as if it were another act of God, Ginny stirred.

She turned her head over and her eyes fluttered open.

The first person she made eye contact with was Rachel.

"Hey she's awake," Rachel said.

They all looked at Ginny and she said:

"Hey you guys. What are you all doing here? Where am I?"

"This is the hospital wing, Ginny. Do you remember what happened during practice?" asked Alyssa.

"Ugh, practice... my broom went completely out of control."

"Wull yah, we kinda guessed that, but do you remember any specifics?" she asked again.

There was a pause.

"I was trying to get the snitch. I heard shouts. Then there was this big gust of wind and my broom threw me off and then I remember being covered with mud before blacking out."

There was another silence.

"How long have I been unconcious?" Ginny asked them.

All five of the chair occupants looked at eachother.

"Well? It can't be more than a few hours." she said.

Finally, Knitter said:

"It's been two days."

Ginny went silent, her face went blank, and the color drained from it.

"W-what? T-two days?" she studdered.

"Yeah, Ginny. We came to see you as often as we could, waiting for you to wake up." he finished.

"Well, do you know what's wrong? Like, do you know why I stayed unconcious for so long?" she questioned.

"Well Pomfrey didn't tell us anything. She wasn't sure of why you weren't waking up, so she didn't want to give us false hope of knowing what happened to you." Hector said.

"And when you didn't wake up after the first night we started to think negatively about what would happen to you, which was all the more reason for her not to tell us." Alyssa said.

"So keeping it from us was probably the best thing to do." Rachel finished.

Knitter nodded at her.

"Well, I don't care what's going on at this point, I'm getting out of here right now." she said.

"You most cirtainly are not!" said a new voice behind them.

They all lokoed behind them to see Madame Pomfrey rushing over to her bed carrying a foul smelling potion in a vial.

"Here, drink this. Then after a few hours, we'll see if you're even getting out of bed to take a shower."

Ginny groaned, annoyed at the medi-witch.

She drained the vial.

For a moment, everyone was silent.

Then Ginny went purple and her eyes bulged out.

She leaned over the side of the bed, and took a vomit.

The five on-lookers groaned.

Ginny hung her head there and decided that she didn't want to get up for a really long time.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" 

It was Alyssa.

Ginny opened one eye and looked at her.

"I've been better."

"You can say that again. You gave us a real scare when you passed out after vomiting all over the floor."

They shared a grin.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Who? Knitter, Christina, Hector, and Rachel? Asleep in the dorm. Except Knitter- his in his own dorm... I hope."

They laughed.

"So how come you aren't?" Ginny asked.

"I'd rather be here, waiting for your sleepy arse to wake up. And besides," she added, "I wasn't tired."

"Oh."

They were quiet.

"So... how much homework have I missed? Heaven forbid Professor Binns notice I lose a few days of class... ha ha."

"Meh, not that much. Snape set us a reeeeeeaaaaaaaally long essay on the uses of Fleshweed and how it compares and contrasts with the Vespa root."

Ginny groaned.

Why her?

The two girls talked for a while before Alyssa declared that she would get in trouble for being out of bed at two in the morning.

They bid eachother goodnight and Alyssa started off for the common room.

Ginny was glad that she had so many friends who cared.

She would have gone back to sleep just then if she didn't have another vomiting attack.

* * *

Today was Friday. 

News that Ginny was out of the hospital traveled quickly.

People were coming up to her and asking her what happened at practice and if she would be able to play at the game against Slytherin.

Even Professor McGonagall asked her if she was alright.

The only thing more improtant that winning the House Cup was winning the Quidditch Cup.

Ginny sighed.

She had finished her Fleshweed and Vespa Root essay the day before, but still got points taken off her paper bacuse of and ink blot her quill left on the parchment when she accidently droped it.

Ginny headed out to the pitch, were mud puddles still lingered and a light drizzle began to evaporate.

She only came out to walk around a little, but then she spotted a figure on the pitch, jogging.

She came closer.

It turned out to be Hector.

He spotted her and jogged over to her.

"Hey," he said, "whats up?"

"Nothing much. I didn't know you were out here. What are you doing?"

"Baking a cake. No, I was just going for a run. Been trying to get in shape for the match next week."

"You? You're already like, the most fit person in the school."

"Ha ha ha. So, Miss Seeker, you think you can beat Slytherin, do you?"

"Maybe, Mr. Chaser, we'll find out later, won't we?"

"I guess. So what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be getting 'bedrest' according to Pomfrey?"

"According to Pomfrey, yes. But Pomfrey also believes Quidditch is too dangerous and should be banned."

"Good point."

"I was actually just checking on the whether conditions. A little muddy, but it'll clear up by next week."

"You're right. Hey, screw bedrest. Race me to the other end of the pitch?"

Suddenly, another voice behind them yelled, "Readysetgo!" and all they saw was a flash of black before they realised it was Christina.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Hector yelled after her as Ginny dropped her stuff and they both started booking it after The Girl In Black.

Hector and Ginny quickly caght up with Christina, and Hector pounced on her from behind, making them both land in the mud.

Then Ginny tripped over them and landed face first in the mud.

They all started laughing and Ginny threw mud at Hector's head.

It hit him with "Ow!" and an outraged Christina threw mud at her, knoching her back.

Then Hector and Ginny together threw mud at Christina as she screamed and tried to get away but slipped.

The mud fight continued until they were all laughed out and covered in mud.

They lay there, looking up at the sky.

"So where did you come from Christina?" asked Ginny.

"I saw you head out here and then I saw Hector running the pitch. So I came out here and I heard the word race and took off."

They laughed.

Hector got on his elbow and leaned over Christina.

Ginny looked away, up at the sky, because she knew what was coming.

And not a second after she looked, she heard kissy noises.

She smiled to herself about how cute they were.

They were so compatable, it made you want them to get married right then.

Ginny smiled as another light drizzle began to hit her face.

A light drizzle turned into asprinkle and then eventually they heard thunder and got up to head inside.

It started to pour rain when they got out of the pitch and it started to get the mud off.

"Have you ever kissed anyone in the rain?" Christina asked Hector before he swooped her up and began to do just that.

Ginny laughed and heard him say, "I have now."

* * *

In the castle, they dripped water and mud everywhere and all the way across the Entrance Hall toward the Slytherin common rooms. 

Hector and Christina "said goodbye" and the girls walked toward the stairs.

Knitter and Alyssa met them half way up the staircase and said, "Look what I can do!" before doing a front flip on thelanding and falling hard on his back.

Christina and Ginny started laughing at him and then they all walked back up to the common room.

"That was random."

"Whoa, hey, what did I miss? Two girls covered in mud... Where was I?"

"Ew."

When they got into the common room, Alyssa came running down the stairs with Rachel.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Guess what?" she said when she saw them.

"What?" the three said back.

"Okay, don't thank me yet... but I just got us tickets to see The Weird Sisters _live_ this weekend!" Alyssa said before showing them six tickets to TWS.

There was a long pause as the three of them let the news sink in.

Then they screamed.

"Shut up!"

"No way!"

"How did you do it?"

"I have my ways..." Alyssa said, whipping out her spell phone and and showing it **(A/N think- wireless camera phone with all the attatchments... music, internet, chat, and all the goods)**.

The others whipped theirs out also and at the same time they all started to play their favourite song.

"But how will we get there?" asked Christina.

"Well theres where I still need to work out a few things... See, it's a magical event, but its happening in Muggle London, where there will be muggles in the same parking lot. So we have to drive there, but I need to go home to get my car, which means that we have to first go to my house then drive back to London to see the show. THEN we get back here before dark on Sunday so we don't get caught-"

"Whoa whoa whoa... did you say before we're caught? I thought we were going to get permission?" Rachel said.

"Who cares? We're going to see The Weird Sisters!" Christina cut in, "I'm going to start packing."

She began to run up the stairs, and Ginny rushed up after her and said, "Maybe you should take a shower first. You're covered in mud."

"Right."

* * *

Ginny had just gotten out of the shower and finished getting dressed (towel on her head and all) when she started thinking. 

What could they do now to get back at the Slytherins.

It had already been discussed that Hector was their spy, and he would tell the wolves the information they needed.

That was how, in the last week, they had been getting them with random things such as: sabotaging Leah'smakeup bag in cruel and unusual ways, and making Cmaeron break out in dance every now and then.

But to Ginny, these were all amateur acts.

They needed something more, something to get back at them with that they'll never forget.

Ginny was sure Leah would never forget being Leon for a few weeks.

Just recently, however, the charm wore off and she turned back into a straight girl.

The same with the others.

Butthey turned back into themselves, not straight girls.

Maybe they could come up with something _after_ the concert.

A knock on the bathroom door.

"Ginny?" It was Alyssa.

"Yeah. Did you tell Hector the plan?"

"Everything's set. We leave tonight."

"Excellent."

**(A/N i absolutely loved writing this one. basically a filler, as most of my longer chapters are, but i have an awesome idea for the next chapter. It's gunna be called Amber Alert. you'll see why. ttyl and please review!)**


	9. Amber Alert

**Amber Alert**

**(A/N k first i wanna say sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. i had really bad spelling mistakes and when knitter and alyssa came down the stairs, that was only supposed to be knitter. thats why when they got there, alyssa came running down the stairs... so yah enjoy the chap, i actually have a plan for this one. oh, and i disclaim anything u see that looks familiar)**

After everyone had gotten their stuff ready, they met in the common room at nine.

They had their duffle bags, and Alyssa had the tickets.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "but where's Christina?"

"Coming!"

Christina came running down the stairs ready to go.

"Got enough make-up in there?" Knitter asked.

"Oh come on. We're going to a concert. You can't go to a concert without packing on the eyeliner."

"Okay then, lets go get Hector and split. The concert is tomorrow and we need to get a good parking spot!" Alyssa said.

The five of them put out the fire and left the common room silently.

Once they got onto the staircase, Rachel said, "Wait! I just had a thought. Aren't people going to notice we're gone? McGonagall? Dumbledore?"

"Got it covered. Sort of. Hagrid said he would cover for us. He's a Professor, I asked him if we could go, and he said yes. Therefore, we have permission, even if our detention possibilities are higher for when we come back than if we asked another teacher."

"Okay, lets just get out of here before we get detention with no concert at all," suggested Christina.

"Right."

They made their way to the Entrance Hall without any mishaps, and when they entered the Dungeons, they found Hector already waiting.

He had a worried look on his face.

"What, are you ready? What is it?" asked Christina.

"Bad news, guys. Malfoy and his thugs weren't anywhere in the Dungeons when I was getting ready to leave."

"You don't think..." Alyssa said.

"...that maybe they're going to crash our weekend? Absolutely. Everyone knows about the concert. Why wouldn't they try and get tickets like us?" Hector confirmed.

"Well lets just do our best to avoid them if we see them at the concert. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"Deal."

"Let's go."

Ginny whipped outHarry's loanedinvisibility cloak and covered herself, Alyssa, and Rachel.

Hector, the rich git, pulled his out and covered Christina, Knitter, and himself.

They got outside safely; nothing wrong.

They headed towards Hogsmeade and tried to be quiet.

A few of the shops were open late on friday nights.

When they got to the apparating point, they kept the cloaks on but Alyssa whispered:

"Okay, think of my kitchen. Remember?"

They all thought of the homey kitchen they visited last Christmas over the holidays and whispered, "Yeah."

"Okay, ready. Set. Go!"

Not a second later, five of them ended up in the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Hector said.

"What, what is it?"

"We lost Knitter."

"No you didn't!" Knitter came running down the stairs in Alyssa's red slippers.

"You apparated to my bedroom! You filthy perverted arse!" Alyssa said outraged.

Knitter did his perverted giggle.

"And take off my slippers! I don't want your disgusting toe gunk in them."

"Where are your parents?" asked Christina while flipping on lights.

"Out of town. I already settled that. They won't be back until Monday. We can crash here all weekend," Alyssa answered.

"Cool."

"Let me show you guys where you'll be sleeping," Alyssa said, heading up the staris with her stuff, and everyone following suit.

"Here's the first guest room. Two beds. The boys can sleep in there," Knitter and Hector went in there and Alyssa kept walking, "This is the other guest room. Two more beds. Two of you can sleep here and one of you can sleep in my room. There's another bed in there."

Ginny and Christina went in the guest room and Rachel and Alyssa headed up the stairs some more toAlyssa's room.

"You can put your stuff there," Alyssa said to Rachel, pointing to the spare bed.

She waved her wand and the bed made itself into clean sheets.

"Alright. Let's go downstairs."

Alyssa and Rachel collected the others and they headed for the kitchen for chocolate and other things young people shouldn't eat.

"You got any booze?" Knitter asked.

"Been there, done that. I never want a hangover ever again," Alyssa said, turning on the radio.

She switched to a muggle radio station while Knitter shrugged and looked put out.

There was static for a while and then they faintly heard a song before it became clear.

Christina's eyes widened.

_"Whatcha gonna do with all that junk_

_All that junk inside your trunk_

_Ima get get get get you drunk_

_Get you love drunk off my hump_

_My hump my hump..."_

She screamed and ran out of the room.

They faintly heard her scream:

"I HATE THAT SONG!"

They all laughed and Alyssa turned it up a bit before she too, couldn't take it and she switched it at:

_"Check it out"_

She found a rock station and kept it there as Christina came into the room, looking, as Knitter puts it at times, like she just had sex.

She probably just covered her head with a pillow.

They only stayed up a while longer until Alyssa said they should all go to bed.

"Our separate beds, Knitter, you perv."

"I know."

They turned out the lights and said goodnight before they fell asleep.

* * *

Christina waited until she heard Ginny's steady breathing before getting out of bed and walking down the hall silently to the boy's room. 

She heard one of the beds snoring like crazy.

_Knitter..._

She walked to the other bed in her pajama shorts and baggy shirt and crawled in it.

"Hey," she whispered into the darkness.

She heard moving and then a low, "Hey baby..." before arms grabbed her and hugged her.

She froze.

This wasn't Hector's bed.

These weren't Hector's arms around her.

She screamed.

Three lights went on in the house at once: the boys bedroom light, the girls room, and Alyssa's room.

Four people came running to the doorway at once, looking for Christina's reason for screaming.

Hector was shirtless, looking at Christina with wide eyes in Knitters bed.

Knitter was doing his perverted giggle again.

It took less than a second for the four people in the doorway and the mexican in the bed to figure out what happened.

Christina jumped off Knitter's bed andonto Hector's.

There was a long silence.

Hector was the first to crack.

That led everyone else to bust up laughing.

They laughed and laughed.

Christina looked outraged.

"That was NOT funny!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Hector said, giving a serious face, his smile muscles trembling.

He looked at her and let a snigger escape by accident and she punched him.

It didnt take long for Christina to start laughing too.

She had mistakenly crawled into Knitter's bed.

What wasn't funny about THAT?

Finally, at around 1:00, everyone went back to bed.

Christina with a bit of a temper, and Knitter with a... well... nevermind.

* * *

The next morning, they all woke up around ten. 

Nobody spoke of the night before; it was old news, not funny anymore to them.

They also didn't want Christina to kick their arses.

"So what time is the show?" asked Christina.

"Actually, its all day. The Weird Sisters don't play until later, but I wanted to get going soon. It takes a while to get there.The whole thing ends around five."

"Awww it's a day time concert?"

"Yeah, but we'll be there all night trying to get out if we don't hurry," she said.

"Okay, lets get ready."

One hour later, the guys were waiting for the girls to hury up.

Hector was wearing dark blue jeans and a black Weird Sisters shirt with a black hoodie.

Knitter was wearing khaki pants and a blue pullover sweater with a weird sisters wrist band.

Alyssa was the first to come down the stairs.

She wore dark blue jeans with a blue grey spaghetti strap shirt and had a black zip up hoodie.

Her make-up was dark, but not thick, and her hair was flat to the side of her face.

She waited with the boys for the rest of them.

Ginny came down next, wearing a red short sleeve shirt and light blue jeans with tears in the knees.

Her hair was down in curls, and her make-up was natural.

Christina and Rachel came down the stairs not a minute later.

Rachel wore a blue quarter lengthshirt and sanded blue jeans.

Christina's outfit, making Hector (and Knitter, to her disgust) give her a sly smile.

Shewore black dickies with atwo-row studded belt with abat belt buckle, a spiked colar and bracelet, and a dark grey tank top.

Her make-up was dark; she had black eye shadow and liner.

"Are we ready?" Alyssa asked.

They nodded.

Alyssa led them to the garage where her car sat untouched uner a tarp.

"And here," she said, "we have," she snatched the tarp off, "my car."

It was a dark blue car, small enough to be cool and big enough to fit six people.

"_This_ is our ride? Wicked."

"Yeah," said Alyssa, pulling out her keys, "and now get in! We're going to see the Weird Sisters!"

Alyssa got in the drivers seat and opened the garage with her wand while Knitter called shotgun and Rachel, Christina, Hector, and Ginny packed themselves in the back.

"Here we go..."

* * *

The ride to London took a total of about three hours. 

That is, three hours of blasting muggle music, laughing, bringing up old jokes that never really died, and just having a good time.

When they were almost there, a song called Wings of a Butterfly came on and they all started doing the head bang (except Alyssa, who was driving).

"Hey!" Alyssa said when they were around the corner from the stadium as she turned down the music, "we're here!"

There were so many cars there that it seemed impossible to find a space.

To everyone's surprise, Alyssa got road rage and was cutting people off left and right.

"What?" she said when she just pulled into a spot by cutting off her millionth car, "I get it from my mom."

"Let's go."

They went into the arena and the music they faintly heard outside got even louder.

People were screaming and jumping around with the music.

It was awesome.

* * *

"Oh my GOSH! That was the best concert EVER!" Ginny said around five when they were heading back out into the parking lot.

"I know! Remember when they lifted that hottie onto the crowd and he came down righ by us?"

"Yeah, and then remember Rachel snogged him?"

"Hey, it's not like I liked him or anything..."

"Well that makes it so much better."

"There's the car. Let's go."

"What's the rush? Look over at the exit."

They all looked over where the cars were supposed to get out.

It was already crowded with cars.

"Arrrgggg I knew this would happen," Alyssa groaned.

When they were all packed in the car as before, Knitter in the front, Alyssa driving, and the rest in the back, Alyssa started to pull out toward the exit when she found out that she couldn't go any farther; her parking space was the end of the line to get out.

"This is going to take a while."

A little later, the sun was still in the sky, and the six of them had moved little more than a few cars up.

Suddenly, a swarm of cars came up out of no where and started cutting off everyone.

There was a maroon van among them.

On the back of the window, there was a phone number forsomegirl called Amber selling tupperware.

The van cut in front of the car in front of the wolves and caused it to slam on the breaks, causing Alyssa to do the same.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU STUPID DRUNK... CUNT!"

Another part of the road rage coming out in her.

"What a bitch! That... that... _Amber_ has no idea how to drive. AAAARRRRGGGG!" Knitter agreed with her, along with everyone else.

"You know what?" Knitter said, chilling out a little bit and after they had calmed down a little.

"What?"

Knitter took out his spell phone and blocked his number before calling the number on the van.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa hissed when she saw what he was doing.

"What,I blocked my number, I just-" Knitter cut off and said, "I got a voicemail," before going off. "Hey, Amber, why are you driving like you're freaking drunk? Learn to drive, biatch-"

"Yeah Amber!" Put in Hector.

"-and why don't you go sell your tupperware to your mother, she's the only one who will buy it-"

"You stupid cunt!"

And with that Knitter hung up the phone.

Not three minutes later, a big, biker bald guy got out of the van.

"Oh shizzit he's coming for us! Knitter you jack a-"

"Wait! Look!"

The guymarched up to the car in front of the wolves and started yelling:

"You bastard! I know you called my girlfriend a cunt! What's wrong with you man! Who the hell do you think you are?"

The wolves stared with wide eyes and started cracking up.

They couldn'e help it.

They were laughing so hard.

The guy in front of them started rolling up his window and saying:

"What are you talking about? I didn't call her a cunt, I swear! I swear I didn't!"

"Oh my gosh you guys wait! Wait! SSHHH!"

"What is it?"

"SSHHH! Who is that? Who's in front of us?"

"That's not-"

"-no... it can't be-"

"It's Cameron!"

"And Leah!"

"HA HA HA!"

Cam's window was now all the way up and he sat there looking scared.

The big guy went back into his van and the exit line still didn't move.

Five minutes later, he came back out yelling and banging on the window of Cam's car yelling at him.

"I didn't call her a cunt! I swear! I didn't!"

When the guy gt back in the van again, Knitter waited about two minutes and once again blocked his number and called Amber.

This time, a really timid woman voice answered:

"Hello?"

"Amber?"

"Yes."

"I lied. I did call you a cunt."

Then Knitter hung up and almost immidiately the biker got out of the car and started to beat on Cam's window.

There was a scream heard, most likely Leah, and then the biker stopped.

He turned around and started toward a grassy area.

He peed there.

Knitter once agin opened his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, police department? I'd like to report a drunk driver... Yes, telephone number and lisence plate number right here..."

Knitter gave the info and about ten minutes later, when it was almost seven, they got out of there just as the police arrived.

"What a day."

"And what a night it will be."

When the wolves got home at around ten thirty, they stayed up, blasting a mix of the Weird Sisters and muggle music.

It was only around two in the morning that they even thought about going to bed.

They said good night and went to their respective rooms.

But Christina held hector back just before they went in their rooms.

"Maybe I'll get it right tonight? Meet me in te living room after everyone's asleep," she said before disappearing into the room she shared with Ginny.

Not half an hour later (since everyone was extremely tired anyway), Christina stepped out of her room and went down to the living room.

It was dark, so she made her way to the couch and just sat there waiting.

She waited only a moment longer before she heard it:

"Christina?" Hector hissed her name.

"Over here."

The two fell asleep in eachother's arms on the couch.

**(A/N hey! i finally did a really long chapter that wasn't a filler! well, not really anyway. wow two in one day thats a record. please review!)**


	10. Trouble in the Night

**Trouble in the Night**

**(A/N nothing here, read on)**

"Where are we going?" asked Leah of Cameron.

"I told you, we're going to that losers house, where they're all staying. We'll scare the crap out of them and then get back to school."

"I know, but where is it? It feels like we've been walking for ever."

"It's in London, just shut up and I'll tell you when we get there."

Leah, very ticked off, crossed her arms and kept walking behind Cameron.

About ten minutes later, Cameron said:

"Hello."

They had arrived at the house, the two of them standing in the dark.

Cameron had started to head around the side of the house when he heard Leah.

"Whoa."

He turned around and for the first time noticed a car in the driveway.

"Ohh, dark blue, just what I wanted."

"You want that?"

She nodded.

"You got it. Lumos."

A light came out of Camerons wand and Leah watched as he muttered, "_Flipendo!_" at the window, breaking the glass.

Alyssa gasped and abruptly sat up in bed.

Something had woken her up, some noise.

"Rachel," she whispered across the room.

No response.

"Rachel!"

Rachel snorted and sat up.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Guess not. Come with me. I think someone's outside. Grab your wand."

"Oh crap."

Alyssa and Rachel made their way down stairs and quietly woke upKnitter and Ginny.

They made their way to the living room and shook awake Hector and Christina violently, to tick them off.

They all walked to the front door.

Cautiously, Alyssa opened the door and peeked out and, sure enough, saw a light in her car.

"Aww, not my car!" she hissed, "Okay, what do we do what do we do what do we do?"

"Chill," Hector said, "just call the cops, we're in a muggle community anyway."

Alyssa looked out the window,and recognised the light of a wand, which was different than a flash light.

"I can't, those are wizards out there, if I call the police, they'll search them and find their wands, and I don't want to go to Azkaban for revealing the Wizarding World to a symbol of muggle autho-"

"Whoa, okay you are rambling. Just chill out. I've got a plan."

They huddled and settled everything.

"Go."

Alyssa walked over to the phone and quietly called the cops.

Then she walked outside and held out her wand, shouting, "Freeze!"

It echoed on the street, but everything remained still, including the light in her car.

"Get out of the car, and lay face down on the driveway. Get out!"

To her surprise, doors on both sides opened and Cameron and Leah lay face down on the ground.

Alyssa gaped. Cameron and Leah? _WTF?_

Hector and Knitter came out, and immediately started to question them, in loud, deep voices, so they could scare them.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Bunch of brats, what do you think you're doing?"

They went on and on.

Christina, Rachel, and Ginny also made their way out and at that time, headlights shone around the corner.

The cops.

Hector and Knitter quickly grabbed the wands of the criminals and everyone else gave them theirs.

They rushed inside just as the cops pulled up.

A tall guy, no more than 20 got out of the car. He had dark hair and misty eyes, and a serious face that hid all emotion.

"Hey Desmond," Alyssa said as the cop got out of the car. They had a close community.

"Oh shit she knows the cops," said Cameron.

"Hey Alyssa," Desmond said, "Why aren't you at school? I thought you went to a boarding school across the country? And who are they?" he said nodding his head over to her friends.

"Oh, it's a holiday there. We always get a week off but most of the time I stay at school. And since my parents are out of town they said I could stay here with my friends. Remember them from last Christmas?" Alyssa smoothly lied, which was not very common for her.

"Are you kidding you lying sack of sh-"

Knitter kicked Cameron in the head before he could finish his sentence. He thought Cameron would at least be smart enough to conceal the Wizarding world from the friggin cops.

"Yeah..." he looked weary but believed her nontheless, "So whats going on with these two?"

"They broke into my car, Des, probably looking for my purse or a place to shag."

"They were both in the car?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need to know."

With that, Desmond and his partner hand cuffed the two and took them away.

"Have a good night guys."

"Desmond! Wait."

Alyssa jogged over to the patrol car and leaned on the window.

"Would you mind not mentioning this to my parents? I don't want to freak them out or think we were in danger. It would be best if they didn't know about all this. And don't worry. I'll get the window fixed before I go back to school."

"Sure thing, Lys," Des said before once more bidding them all goodnight and driving off.

"He was cute," Ginny said once Alyssa had come back with her wand to repair the window.

"Yeah he was," Rachel agreed.

Christina kept her mouth shut because right when they said that Hector started gobbing her so she couldn't agree.

"_Reparo!_ I know," Alyssa said, "I dated him two summers ago."

"You did? So that means he's available now?" Ginny asked.

"Oh shut up, you loon. Sure he's available, but I broke it off with him on purpose you know," Alyssa said.

"Why?" asked Christina, out of breath.

"Well," Alyssa started, heading for the living room, "We were best friends as kids, we went to elementary school together and then he went off to junior high," Alyssa paused as everyone took a seat in the living room, "Then the year I was supposed to go to sixth grade, I got my letter. Every summer, though, we would hang out. Long story short, he asked me out when I came home two summers ago, and then he kissed me."

"Hang on, you never told us that you had a boyfriend," Christina said.

"I didn't think it was that important. But anyway, we dated all summer, and then he told me he was going to the police accademy. So I told him that since he was going away and since I go away every year anyway, we would barely see eachother, and that we needed to break it off. He was a little crushed but we agreed to stay friends. He was the sweetest boy," Alyssa said a little wistfully, staring at the carpet, "but it never would have lasted. I think he still has a crush on me, come to think of it."

"Okay, there was her tragic tale. While we're all up, it's time to play Truth, the tell all game where there will be one winner and the winner will have won," said Knitter.

"That made no sense," Rachel said.

"Rachel thank you for volunteering to go first. Whats something you've never told us?"

"What? I have no secrets."

Everyone eyed her.

"Okay okay! Let's see... when I was seven my mom sent me to summer camp and I almost drowned in the lake. The end."

"You liar, you stayed at my house that summer, and we went to the community pool everyday," said Christina.

"Fine! Let me really think then..."

There was a pause.

"Okay, I've got it. Last summer, for real, whenI stayed home, I was at my own house, and this is absolutely true, I went out to a club with my Muggle friend Juliette and some guys were hitting on us... they took us to a park and we made out with them before ditching them and going back home."

"Were they cute?" Knitter asked.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"I was just kidding, damn."

The rest of the night went by andslowly, everyone fell asleep in the living room.

* * *

The next morning, Hector woke up to find his arm gone. 

No wait, the circulation was cut off from Christina's weight on it.

He sighed in relief before gently shaking her awake and getting her off him.

"...the fuck away from me..."

Hector laughed and pushed her off the couch.

She landed with a hard thud and a groan on the floor.

"Bastard."

"Damn, I don't like you in the morning. I actually expected us to wake up peacefully-"

"I am not a morning person. Me, morning, and peaceful do not go together in the same sentence."

"Awwww, I'm sowy. Gimme a kiss-" Hector leaned in as she got up but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Not with that breath. What time is it?"

"Sphnfftn," Hector said with her hand still over his mouth.

"Seven fifteen? I am not supposed to be up yet. I'll be back later, I'm gonna go take a shower."

He watched her go and then inspected the room. Everyone was still asleep.

Alyssa was sprawled out on the rocking chair andRachel was curled up on the love seat.

Ginny was holding her legs to her chest at the end on the couch he and Christina had been sleeping on and Knitter was on the floor on the other side of the love seat with his feet on the arm rest opposite where Rachels head was.

Alyssa woke up when Hector turned on the tv.

"Why are you watching that, it's all depressing crap going on in the muggle world. I don't even know why my parents bought one. We get the Prophet... speaking of which..."

Alyssa lazily got up andheaded for the door.

Rachel then woke up and when she spotted Knitters feet pushed them off the seat, waking him up.

He snorted, waking Ginny.

Talk about chain reaction.

Rachelwent into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Knitter, after he fully came back to consciousness, followed her for some food.

"Whoa, what are these?" asked Rachel, pulling out a small green bag.

Alyssa came back with the paper and walked into the kitchen so she could see what Rachel was holding.

"Oh those are Skittles. Muggle candy. They're actually pretty good."

Rachel opened the bag as Christina came downsairs.

"Ooohhh Skittles! Gimme some!"

"You like these too? I only know a few magical people who know about them," Alyssa said, popping a few into her mouth.

They shared them around and when they were all gone, Hector kissed Christina.

"Hey Hector," Alyssa said, "taste the rainbow?"

Christina started laughing with Alyssa, but they were the only ones.

"I don't get it," Hector said, which only made them laugh more.

Hector snatched the Prophet from Alyssa to read it and she said:

"Fine then. I'm going in the master bathroom. I'll be back later."

Not much later, after the crowd had dispersed and Ginny and Hector were alone,she askedhim if there was anything good in the Prophet.

"Not really, just a bunch of the same stuff. Why?"

"Just wondering. Anything about Harry in there?"

Hector scanned the headlines before confirming negative.

"Why?"

"Well, I haven't really heard from him lately. He won't respond to my letters. I mean, I know he's really busy, but you'd think that he might at least talk to me like we used to. Remember last year when I dated him?"

"Yeah."

"That was a time when he told me everything. He always let me know how he was feeling, and he couldn't hide anything. But now.. now, I don't know."

Hector patted her back.

"I don't know what to tell you. If I could help, I would but you know, it's moody Harry. What are you going to do?"

"I know."

They heard Rachel from the kitchen:

"Ew, Kitter put your shirt back on. No one wants to see that."

* * *

That afternoon was a big rush. 

Once everyone was ready to go, the house looked exactly like it did before they got there, and the food they took was restocked, they once again got under the invisibility cloaks and apparated to Hogsmeade.

They snuck onto the grounds and went to Hagrids hut and knocked.

Hagrid opened the door and looked around.

"Hagrid, its us, let us in before we take off our cloaks," Ginny said.

Hagrid nodded and stepped aside.

When they were all in, cloaks off, Hagrid shut the door and asked them how it was.

They sat around his giant table and told him all about it.

Except for some of the things that adults wouldn't approve of.

"Bad news, though, Hagrid. Guess who we saw at the concert, AND who tried to steal my car?"

Hagrids eyes widened and he asked:

"Who?"

"Malfoy and his girlfriend."

"No, 'ow did they get out? Who gave them permission to leave?"

"We don't know, but we're just glad that we got back before they could say we left. But then again, how would they know, unless they told the teachers that they left too?"

"I tell yeh, I don't know 'ow this one's gonna turn out. Just wai' an' see."

* * *

A week later, Alyssa, Rachel, Knitter, and Christina were in the stands on the pitch together, screaming their heads off for both the Gryffindor seeker and the Slytherin chaser. 

Hector speeded through the pitch, Quaffle in hand, dodging people left and right.

Ginny could be spotted above the commotion scanning for the snitch.

Hector scored his ninth goal for the game and the crowd went crazy.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh!" he yelled.

Almost twenty minutes and three goals later, the score was 110 Slytherin to 90 Gryffindor.

Ginny had just spotted the snitch at the same time as the Slytherin seeker.

They dived going deep and the snitch darted back and forth.

Suddenly, the snitch darted down and went under them, and, just as quick, the seekers dove down and flipped around to catch up with it.

Meanwhile, Hector scored another goal and Gryffindor another two, putting the score at 120-110.

With all her might, Ginny speeded up and just before she hit a wall, wrapped her fingers around one wing of the snitch.

The only problem was that at that same moment, Slytherin seeker did the same thing with its other wing, causing them both to hit the wall and tumble ten feet to the ground fighting over the snitch.

They were in the grass, pulling and tugging and punching and scratching until finally Madame Hooch came and settled them down, Ginny ending up with the snitch in her hand.

"What is this? This is a clean game. There is no fighting in Quidditch!"

They put their heads down.

"Who touched it first?"

At the same time, both of their heads sprung up and they said, "I did!"

They looked at eachother, angered and, still in unison:

"No you didn't! Yes I did! Stop it!"

"Shut up, both of you! Tie game, that's final!"

"But Slytherin had more points anyway-"

"I caught the snitch first-"

"I said final! Tie game or no more Quidditch for either of your teams this year."

The seekers glared at eachother before taking off for the showers.

In the Gryffindor locker:

"It's okay Ginny, chill out, I mean, you know they're jerks, just let it go."

"I will not let it go! This is NOT the first time this has happened. And Hooch... oohhhh don't get me started."

"Then I won't. Just forget it. We didn't lose."

"Yeah but we didn't win either, and the cup is supposed to be ours!"

The team looked at eachother and agreed to leave her to fume.

She was wearing her red tank top and black shorts, having just got out of the shower, and then the team left.

She growled.

Even _she_ didn't know why she was as mad as she was.

Ginny began to gather her things into her bag when the door to the locker room opened.

"Just go away, I don't want to talk about anything."

"Erm, sorry, I just wanted to see how you're holding up..."

Ginny whipped around to see Hector standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry."

Hector walked over and sat on the other end of the bench she was tying her shoes on.

"Good game, except for the hiccup at the end."

"Thanks," Hector said, "you too."

There was a pause as Ginny began to tie her other shoe.

"So," Hector said, obviously trying to say what he had to say, "erm, has Potter replied to your letters yet?"

"No," Ginny said without looking up just as she finished, "but I am trying to let go. Maybe if I forget him I won't hurt so much, you know?"

"Yeah," Hector said, sounding departed, "Hey, let me give you my advce, and this is very rare, so listen up. Take me and Christina. If we ever broke it off, no doubt, there would be a lot of pain, on both sides."

Ginny nodded, looking at him.

"But this is one of the best experiences of my life. Being with her is the best part ofmy day. I would never want to forget her or the feeling I get when I am with her. Everything is a learning experience. You either take in the lesson as it's given to you, or you can chose to ignore it."

"So you would want to remember the feelings you had for Chris even if it brought you pain?"

Hector nodded.

"I would keep them with me, but I would move on too. It's your choice, Ginny, but think of what would cause you more pain: forgetting that you ever felt what you did, or keeping the good feelings, unattatched to scars and pain, and moving on. One might be harder than the other, but at a lesser cost."

"Wow, O Wise One. You should give advice more often. I could use it. Even though now, I am still slightly confused. But thank you."

"Glad I could be of help. I'm heading back to the castle. See you."

"See you."

Hector left, leaving Ginny with a little less on her mind, but more on her conscience.

**(A/N hey here's another chapter, didnt really know where i was going with this but as you can tell, more conflicts have risen, and how will cameron and leah ever get out of the muggle juvi? gasp i shall update as soon as i can, loyal fans so keep and eye out for me. please review!)**


	11. Problem Solved?

**Problem Solved...?**

**(A/N ur probably sick of it, but in the next chapter, ima add another character... hopefully you'll like it. I'm gonna start sorting out the ending soon :D)**

Flashback  
The night after the break in  
Muggle London  
Juvi

"It's your fault we're here. Those stupid thugs Bradley and Walter are probably still waiting for us at the park for all we know. And it was your idea for us to go to that concert and it was your idea to go to that bi-"

"Shut your bloody face, Leah, or I'll shut it for you!" Cameron snapped.

"It's hard to when you've been here almost a whole day with these, these..."

As she struggled for a word, the other delinquents in their cell- there were about four of them- started advancing toward her, their faces saying 'What? What are we?'

"...these wonderful gentlemen," Leah finished quickly, and turned toward Cameron. Hysterically, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?" she hissed.

He pushed her off him and sat her on the floor where she sobbed pathetically and miserably, but still trying not to show in her skirt.

He had been quite cranky lately.

Of course, that could be because he was in a muggle hellhole for teens.

They were sharing a cell with a bunch of other delinquents, and one was trying to make moves on Leah (thanks to her short skirt). Then Desmond came and unlocked the cell. She shut up for two seconds as the gaurd grabbed Cameron around the arm and dragged him into the hall.

"You get one phone call," he said as he let go of Cameron in front of the payphone.

"I get a what?" he asked.

"A phone call, buddy, you either take it or your in here for a long time."

Desmond showed no mercy.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am?"

"You're a smartass, now either take a phone call or get back in there with your girlfried and shut up," Desmond snapped.

"No, I am Cameron Malfoy. One of the richest wi-"

His eyes widened and he cut himself off. He quickly played it off with a laugh.

"Oho, I mean I'm the guy who is just about to make a conephall."

"Phone call."

"That's what I said, now let me just..."

Cam reached for the handle of the phone and looked at the holes on both ends confusedly. He quirked his eyebrows when he heard the dial tone and listened to it with that end up to his ear.

"OOOHHHHH and I talk into this end right?"

Desmond gaave him a strange look.

"I mean... ha ha. Of course I do. Cuz that's how you use a phonecall."

"Right. You get five minutes."

"Mmhmm. And I'll just phonecall someone else. So I can get out of here. Yeah."

Cameron looked at the blue numbers on the payphone and made a face. What the heck was he supposed to do?

"I'll just push these. They might help."

Another odd look from Desmond.

"I mean, ha ha, of course they will. Ahem."

He began pushing random numbers and once he had pushed seven, the beeping was replaced with ringing.

"Ha ha! It worked!"

Desmond nodded.

"I mean, ha ha, of course it did."

A groggy voice answered the phone. Male, scruffy sounding, like a biker.

"'Lo?"

"Oh MERLIN, THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE PHONECALL! AAAHHHHHH!" Cameron threw the phone back on the hook and scrambled back into the cell, locking himself in.

"Are you sure you're alright in the head, kid? Cuz we can put you in a mental asylum-"

"No! No, I am fine," Cameron said.

"Are you kidding?" Leah whispered, "How the bloody hell are we supposed to get out of here if they think you're crazy? Huh? _Answer me!_"

Cameron was rocking back and forth, mumbling things about little men in phonecalls.

"Arrrrrrgggg!"

X

It was now a week later, and Cam and Leah looked shabby and stoned. They were tired and had hardly any sleeping space, but somehow they had made it through the week. How much longer could they stay there?

* * *

As always, classes were boring, but the drama at Hogwarts about Cameron and Leah and Bradley and Walter sneaking out and getting into loads of trouble once they were found was enough to make anyone forget about dull teachers and too much homework. 

The wolves even were up to adding some crazy twists to the story.

"Oh, yeah, I heard they snuck off to a concert, and then got beat up by a crazy muggle-"

"-who was fifty-"

"-and a virgin-"

"-with wicked long toes-"

"-and they got arrested-"

"-by a mutant cop-"

"-who was a part time porn star!"

This went on for another few days, when suddenly, all of them were called up to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall escorted the six of them at lunch and left them at the staircase. Dumbledore's kindly voice approached them.

"Enter."

Cautiously, the wolves entered and took their seats in front of the old wizard and his desk. Hector took Christina's hand and after a moment, they heard Dumbledore silently clear his throat. They quickly let go, out of respect.

"I understand you've had an absence from the school?"

All at once:

"Well, you see-"

"-we were just-"

"-we only wanted-"

"-nothing wrong-"

"-trying to have-"

"-told Hagrid-"

"Silence!"

He was obeyed.

"Thank you. I understand you've had an absence from the school. I must inquire, as Hagrid was masking the truth, where you went? Alyssa, I understand you were the lead of the operaton. you tell me."

Alyssa cringed.

"Well, actually..." she looked at her comerades, "...actually, we went into London. We went to a concert and we stayed at my house all weekend. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

All of them put their heads down.

"Is that all? I must know it all. As you probably know, a group of your classmates disappeared the same day you did, and haven't been back since. Anything about that?"

"Well..."

She looked at her friends again, but this time, Ginny spoke up.

"Yeah, actually, we did."

They looked at her encouragingly, none of them wanting to be the ones to say it.

"Well," Ginny continued, "we heard people outside Alyssa's house and come to find out, Leah and Cameron had broken into her car. All we did was call the cops and take their wands so they wouldn't uncover our world, and now their in juvi."

"Juvi, Miss Weasley?"

"Sorry," Alyssa prompted, "Juvinal Hall, a place for Muggle juvinal delinquents, like Azkaban for teens."

"I see. Well, as you probably know, I am going to need the address of this Juvi and retreive your classmates. I will also have to erase the memories of some very important community officils, _and_ I will have to punish all ten of you."

Groans from the wolves as Dumbledore dismissed them.

* * *

The next day, Cameron and Leah, along with Bradley and Walter, were returned to the school, and not another word was said about it, in fear of getting their arses kicked. 

Though, for some reason, Cam did seem a little on the loony side...

**(A/N all done plz review, and i know it was just anopther filler.)**


	12. Detention II

**Detention II**

**(A/N here we go, get ready for fuuuunnnn)**

Once again, the Wolves sat alone in detention, only this time, with Snape.

Knitter, Alyssa, Christina, Rachel, Hector, and Ginny all had to be at separate tables, cleaning cauldrons.

There were seven tables in the room, and another girl was at the last one.

Christina looked at Hector and they immediately started giggling for no apparent reason.

Then Hector looked at Alyssa, and Christina looked at Rachel, and then Rachel looked at Knitter, and when Knitter looked back at Alyssa, they all broke out in hysterics.

The girl looked at them like they were idiots.

Snape glanced up, and immideately, all faces went to stone.

He raised an eyebrow, and then went back to grading papers.

As soon as he looked away, they all busted uo again into silent laughter, their faces about to explode.

Again, the girl rolled an eye, only this time, Hector caught her and made a snotty face back at her.

She shook her head and went back to scrubbing.

"I'm going out. I'll be back in twently minutes. When I come back I better find everything exactly how it is, or else," Snape said, and then left the room, his arrogance still lingering.

"Aww, now he's gone I don't want to laugh anymore," said Alyssa.

"I know," Christina agreed, "It's only funny when you might get into trouble."

They all laughed.

"So how far have you gotten with your damn cauldron," asked Knitter, ticked because his wouldn't become clean, even when he cheated and got out his wand.

"Not very," replied Rachel, "Look at this! What the bloody hell was this guy making? Overcooked slime?"

"Ha ha, look at this- this guy was cooking a canary or something, there are feathers in here!"

A collective "Eeewww!"

Then they all laughed.

"Gah, will you all just shut up!"

Everyone turned to look at the back of the room at the seventh table where sat the girl.

She looked about seventh year, with long brown hair and brown eyes, she was really skinny, had freckles and seemed prepular-ish.

"Who's gunna make us?" said Christina, forgetting her cauldron and advancing toward her, rolling up her sleeves so her spike bracelets and wrist bands could be seen.

"Snape will, when I tell him you guys are talking," she threatened.

"Aww, she's gonna tell on us!" Knitter said.

And then in unison:

"How sweeeet!"

Getting angry, she exclaimed, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A pain in the-"

"I am Chloe Hines, Prefect for Ravenclaw, so you should watch yourself or I'll-"

"What," said Christina, "put us in detention?"

They all laughed at the irony.

Chloe let out an angry scream and was about to go off when Knitter made a point (gasp!).

"Wait, if you're a prefect, why are you in detention?"

"Gasp! Knitter made a point!" Alyssa said, making everyone gasp with her, then laugh afterwards.

"_I_," Chloe said with dignity, "actually just resigned my role."

"Aha! So you're not a prefect!"

Chloe, having cooled off, said, with her head down, "No. I am not. I hated all the rules. And the resposibility was too much."

She sat down, but kept talking, almost as if she forgot the Wolves were there.

"There was always just so much to do. Everyone expected so much of me. Come to think of it, my parents will probably be furious. 'You let us down, Chloe. Shame on you!' Yeah well, I hated my role as Prefect. To stay would have been murder. Detention, my first detention ever, was worth giving up all that."

Then, she snapped out of it, looking at all the wolves, who were watching her, their cauldrons forgotten:

"I'm sorry you guys. I must seem so obnoxious. I'm really not like this, just having to live up to the part my whole life. Truthfully, I only told you to shut up because I wished I was part of the joke. I wished I had friends like you guys are. Coming in, I just wanted to get it over with. Then you all were having so much fun. How can you have so much fun when you're in such a horrible place?"

"Actually," said Alyssa, getting used to Chloe, "It's not where you are, it's who you're with."

"And," said Rachel, "what you're doing-"

"-and what you look like doin it!" They all finished, then busted up laughing.

"See!" said Chloe, "That's what I'm talking about. You guys always know what the other is going to say and you always find something to laugh about, even when you're stuck in detention with Snape-"

"And what a pity, because you're all going to be here the rest of the week!"

Everyone froze.

Slowly, they turned and saw the greasy-haired bat himself standing in the doorway, looking not a bit pleased.

"Sandoval. I expected better of you. See me after detention."

Then they groaned and turned back to scrubbing their cauldrons, their hopes only slightly lower, and still giggling silently, only this time, they included Chloe and her head just about popped off from laughing.

* * *

Hours later, the wolves were free.

They decided to wait after for Hector to see what Snape had to say.

"I'll be back, guys."

Hector walked back into the dungeon and found Snape exactly where he was before.

"Mr. Sandoval, come here."

Hector walked to the front of Snape's desk.

"Mr. Sandoval, I am very disappointed to see you in detention this evening."

"I know, sir."

"I _don't_ like to give my own students detention."

"I know, sir."

"And what's worse: you're here with these friends of yours! Tell you what. You dump your friends and no detention."

"You can't bribe me, sir. And, what's wrong with my friends?" asked Hector, getting angry.

'They are not in your house! They are pitful bravists who think they are good enough to be friends with you!"

Snape stood up as he yelled and hector almost snapped.

"And that girl of yours-"

"Don't talk about Christina!"

Snape became furious.

"She isn't your standards! She is a whore who only wants you for your social class and money!"

"SHUT UP!"

Just then, Hector ran out of the Dungeon, passing his friends and running to his dorm, leaving them in the dust.

"What do you think happened?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't know. Should I go after him?" Christina asked.

"I wouldn't. Give him some time. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Worried, Christina and the others walked off, heading to the Ravenclaw common room to drop off Chloe.

**(A/N kind of short but big stuff is coming! review!)**


	13. What Happens Now?

**"What Happens Now?"**

**(A/N heres the sad chap. grab the tissues.)**

It was saturday, and Hector hadn't talked to anyone for days.

"Well that's stupid," commented Rachel, "We didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah," said Christina, "but that's how he is. He heals differently then the rest of us. Seriously, just give him time."

Christina gazed off toward the Slytherin table and her eyes fell upon Hector, sitting in the midst of everyting, picking at his food.

She became sad, but only for a moment, because it was then that Chloe came over and hurried them up.

"Why," asked Alyssa, "where are we going?"

"No where, but I want to get out of here."

When they were in the Entrance Hall, Knitter said:

"Hey Chloe, we've known eachother a few days, will you go out with me?"

Chloe looked at him, along with everyone else.

Knitter was grinning ear to ear.

He had asked every single girl in their year, even some sixth year girls, to go out with him.

After a while, it became a game to him, and he got used to rejection.

As they all waited for the usual answer ("Ew, no way!", "I'm sorry, no.", or "I'm taken."), Chloe looked at everyone and asked:

"Is he always like this?"

Everyone in unison:

"Always."

"Chris, I'm sorry, but you're too much of a schmuck for me to date. You're still a buddy though."

"Oh! Burn!" cried Alyssa.

They all laughed. Now that that was out of the way, they all went onto the grounds to hang out.

They sat around the beech tree for shade, and talked of funny things, ordinary things, stupid things.

"Remember last year, when you and George got in a biff?" asked Alyssa.

Knitter nodded, remembering, "Yeah. That bloody kid threw me over the Gryffindor table. I swear I popped a nut..."

At that, everyone groaned in disgust, some laughing.

"Oh yeah, well Alyssa do you remember when you stepped in gum in Hogsmeade and were freaking out?" As Christina said this, she got up and did an impression of Alyssa screaming and trying to get the gum off her shoe. They all laughed and Christina sat back down.

"I wouldn't be laughing Christina," said Rachel, "Remember when Knitter brought his hackey sack and threw it a gainst the wall-"

"And after it fell on the ground, you thought it was a bird!" Alyssa exclaimed, leading them to laughter once more.

"Hey, wait-" she tried, but to no avail.

"And," said Ginny, "when you crawled into Knitters bed and started cuddling him!" More laughter.

"But hey now-"

"And then there was the time," Knitter put in, "That you inhaled pixiestick dust to see if you could get high off it!"

"That was an accid-"

"And then when your pants ripped at the bottom and you tripped over it-"

"Okay, I get it-"

"And then-"

"HEY!"

Everyone became quiet and looked up to see Hector standing behind Christina.

"Don't pick on her like that," he said as he sat behind her, putting his arms around her, "It's not her fault she's a dork."

Christina, not minding that he called her a dork, leaned back and said, "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"I know."

Christina, stung that he didn't say it back, though he has many times before, just turned back to the group as they said their greetings to Hector.

No one, however, questioned anything about a few nights before, for fear of upsetting him.

Chloe said:

"See, this is what I want. I want to be able to meet anywhere, anytime with any of you and be able to talk about anything, even things that aren't relevant."

"That's how we roll," Ginny said.

"Mmhmm," followed her comment.

After more talking, Hector joining in, but barely, they discovered it was already two in the afternoon. They had missed lunch with their constant chatting, and then it was Ginny's idea that they stop my the kitchens on their way to the common rooms.

As they walked, a few of them were talking while others, like Christina and Hector, just walked in silence.

When they arrived at the portrait of fruit, Ginny tickled the pear and the frame opened. They all crawled in, once they made sure no one was in the hallway watching them.

Knitter, the last one to enter, closed it after one final check down the hallway.

When he turned around he found several house elves doing their best to service the wolves.

They set up atable,big enough to fit seven people, and everyonesat. They asked politely for their food and then it was waiting time.

Alyssa, Chloe, and Rachel were in a heated discussion about something or other. But then, Rachel wasn't really that interested, so she sat back and listened, putting in her bitshere and there. Knitter was talking to Ginny and Christina about some story that made him look cool that probably wasn't true. Hector, however, sat and watched it all, thinking about how he was going to tell Christina.

Then he had an idea. He put his arm around Christina and she looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Christina," he took a breath, getting ready, "Christina, I-"

"Food!" Knitter squeeled in his Lion-Attacking-The-Antelope voice.

The house elves here lining up and going around the table, bringing everyone their food.

They all dug in, and Christina looked at Hector and said:

"You can tell me after we eat ok? I'm hungry," and after Hector nodded, she smiled and dug into her chicken with heaping bites. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full of food, "I like chicken," and then she took another big bite.

Hector had gotten nothing, but no one noticed because there was so much stuff on the table. He sat back and watched everyone eat.

When they were done, it was three thirty, and they decided to head back to their common rooms. They were in the Entrance Hall and Hector took Christina by the arm and nodded towards the rest of them.

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I'll be up later."

They nodded and walked off, except for Chloe, who gave her the eye. Christina laughed and turned back to Hector.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Christina," Hector said, taking her hands, "listen. When I was in the Dungeons with Snape-"

"He raped you?"

Hector gave a small smile and shook his head no. He continued.

"No, when I was in there, he was telling me... he was saying that if I dropped you guys, I wouldn't get detention. You know him, always in favour of his own students. Anyway," Hector tightened his grip on her hands and kept talking, "he said... he said somethings about you, about us."

"What did he say?" asked Christina, who did not know where he was going with this.

"He said... well, it's not important exactly what he said. What he meant was-" Hector took another shuttering breath before continuing, "Look at what we're doing here. It's not right. I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor. And Snape, well,Snape just said somethings that made me think. Not right away, but after I ran out of there, I started thinking. Christina," Hecrot looked at her.

Her vision became foggy and she realized she might be crying.

"Christina, this can't work. We're causing everything to go out of place. It's not good for the school, it's not good for a lot of things right now. I'm sorry Christina. I can't live with things being this way. I just can't. It hurts too much."

Christina looked at him. She had a single tear coming down her face. He reached up to wipe it, but she pushed his hand away and let it fall.

"I know what you're doing," she said, "but you;re doing it for all the wrong reasons."

And with that she walked away, leaving Hector and going up the stairs, never looking back.

When she rounded the first corner so Hector couldn't see her, she leaned against the wall and took deep breaths.

She conjured a mirror and fixed her appearance and practiced her smile. When she was ready, she kept walking toward the common room, trying not to think of those dark eyes.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I am sorry that I haven't replied to any of your letters yet. I have been really busy with my auror business. How's the family? How are you? I has been nice to hear from you, but because I have so much work to do, could you make an appointment to see me with my secretary, and I would love to chat then. _

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Ginny looked at the letter for the millionth time since she got it on Thursday. There were so many things going through her mind, she just couldn't take it.

Ginny put down the letter and layed on her bed, and cried.

**(A/N this was my sad chapter. lemme know what you think.**

**alyssa: yes christina, i can do whatever i want.**

**christina: but its not fair! **

**alyssa: you aren't the author and besides, you guys are friends with benefits now.**

**christina: arrrrg! bats attack!**

**alyssa: runs aahhhhh!**

**Couldn't resist. love you christina :D i dont know when you'll get to read this, but expect updates! review everyone!)**


	14. Another Side Of Him

**Another Side of Him**

**(A/N Okay, i got my first ever flames from two people i love the most. kind of crazy. but i talked to them both and everything's cool. so heres the next chapter.)**

"Come on, you guys, lets _go_," Chloe said after she came behind the table where the wolves were sitting. "Let's get out of here."

Alyssa looked at Chloe confused, "Why do you always want to get out of here so quickly? I'm not even done eating yet."

"Take it with you, let's go!"

With grumbles from the group, they all got up and headed out the door. Christina looked back, but couldn't find Hector.

But Hector was sitting at the other end of the table, watching her leave. After the they had gone out of sight, Hector tuned to his untouched breakfast. Just then a shadow came over him and Cameron sat beside him.

"You are so bloody sick, mate."

Hector looked over at Cam and gave him a dirty look before turning back to watching his oatmeal slowly decreace in steam.

"Come on. Look at you. You haven't eaten in days," he laughed, pointing at the door, then added, "She's a bloody slave for you and you got rid of her."

Hector gave him another look, only this one was confused. Hector said:

"She's not my slave. What are you talking about?"

"It's an analogy, mate. She'll do anything for you and you cast her aside like she means nothing. I would kill for a girl like that. Leah..." Cameron breathed out slowly and dramatically, "she needs some work. Always nagging me and asking me for stuff. I'm telling you, you don't come accross girls like Schmuck everyday."

"It's pronounced, SHUCK. And keep your eyes off her."

"Why? You broke up with her. Why shouldn't the rest of us be able to have a go?"

"She's not a whore. There will be no 'having a go' at all."

"But she's available."

"But her heart isn't," Hector almost snapped, but kept his voice level. What was Cam playing at?

Cam smiled, "Ah. Why's that?"

"Because I love her!" Hector had raised his voice and now several people had turned to look at him. Cameron grinned and said:

"Exactly," then he left, leaving Hector with a lot on his mind.

* * *

"Then he said, 'It can't work because we're disrupting the school. It hurts too much.'" Christina finished. 

"Wow," all of them said.

"Hey," Knitter said, but that was as far as he got. Alyssa kicked him in the leg to stop him from asking out Christina like she knew he would.

"Well what did you say?" Rachel asked.

Christina was fiddling with the grass where they sat under the beech tree and then plucked it out of the ground. She ran her fingers along it, examining it.

"I said to him, 'I know what you're doing,'" she began tearing the single blade of grass into two, slowly watching it separate, "'but you're doing it for the wrong reasons.'" She threw down the pieces and found another worthy blade to tear apart.

"Ouch."

Christina just nodded.

They hung out there in silence all of them thinking. Chloe was trying to think of something to say to get rid of the silence, Alyssa was trying to console Christina, and Knitter, Rachel, and Ginny were all off in their own little worlds.

"Well, lets think of the bright side," Alyssa said, but that was as far as she got because she couldn't think of a bright side and because Christina gave her an evil glare.

Knitter was looking at the tree above them, thinking of what it would taste like. He stood up, grabbed a leaf, and took a small bite out of it, but not a moment later, he spit it out and made a face while jumping around.

"EWWW! That was nasty!"

He hadn't noticed, but this had made Christina laugh, getting her mind of the subject, if only for a minute.

Rachel was levitating random things with her wand. She lifted a leaf, then a few torn blades around Christina, then she lifted a rock, but lost control of it and made it hit herself in the eye.

"AHH! Dangit that hurt! Ahhh..." Rachel rubbed her eye, completely oblivious to Christina's laughter.

Ginny, however, was laying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms. She was laying on her left ear, looking at Christina, then at the grass, then at the sky, and then she closed her eyes and thought of Harry. What was happening with them? What had she done to distance him so? It seemed unfair that he should blame her for all thats happened between them.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, the wolves had just enough time to make it to the end of dinner. They grabbed a few bites and then were headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

Another week had passed, and the wolves found it very disturbing that Cameron and Leah had not tried anything with them. Cameron was still acting loopy, but at this point, he could have just been in pain from all those horny cell mates. 

They decided to lay low and wait for the Slytherins to strike first, so they could have time to think up something.

* * *

That night, Cameron and Leah put their plan into action. Over the past few weeks they had been contemplating exactly what they would do to put the sparks of hatred back into the relationship between themselves and the wolves. They had come to accept that if you mess with one Wolf, you mess with all of them. That was how they thought up their next plan. 

Leah and Cameron snuck out of their common room toward the staircase. It was now one thirty in the morning, everyone should be asleep. They had made sure that Sandoval wouldn't follow them, even though he and Schmuck were broken up, they weren't about to test where his loyalty was.

Up the stairs they went, as quickly and quietly as possible. They just wanted to get that letter Potter sent Weasel, and then they were out of there. On the fourth floor, they heard footsteps; a prefect, most likely. They stopped and were quiet as the night itself as they listened for where the footsteps were headed. They were coming toward the end of the corridor, where just around the corner the Slytherins could be found hiding.

They were trying to figure out where to go, looking for a door to go into, or a statue to hide behind, when suddenly a blinding light was in their faces a deep voice said:

"You there! What are you doing up at this hour?"

The light from the wand was shadowing the persons face, so they could not see them. Caught like mice, they decided to play it off as smoothly and simply as possible.

"Ah! W-what's going on? I'm afraid I've been sleep walking and I don't know where I am! Oohhh..." after Leah finished saying this, she fell into Cameron's arms, who pretended to just wake up as well.

"Oh Merlin! Leah what's happening?" then he picked up Leah and spoke to the light, seeing as he was blinded temporarily. "I'll go back to my common room and make sure she's okay. So sorry for this, ah- what's your name?"

"None of your business. Get back to your common room before I get you into trouble!"

Cameron shuffled off quickly, and once he turned to corner, dropped Leah to the floor without warning, making her squeel 'oof!'and then he said, "We have to think of another way to get to that common room," Cam said to her, "before the night is up."

* * *

After Cam and Leah had walked around the corner, Hector put out his wand and lowered his hood. He had fooled them, that was good. The truth was he had been up all night in the common room, waiting for them to make a move, and after hours of waiting, they finally did. Hector knew they were going, so he ran to a secret passage that led to the third floor and ran up one more flight. As he waited, he knew they could not see him so he put up his hood and decided that shining his wand in their faces would be a good block. 

So now, he figured his job was done and headed back down to the dungeons, and after waiting for a while to go in, so Cam and Leah wouldn't hear him, he slipped inside and went to bed.

* * *

Cameron and Leah were hiding in an old classroom as they waited for the prefect to go away. They heard the footsteps asthe prefectpassed the classroom, and waited a whileuntil they would make sounds again. 

"So what's the new plan?" asked Leah.

After a moments thought, Cam answered, "There shouldn't be many more obsticles that we cant handle. We go up to their common room and -"

"But how do we get in? We don't know the password," Leah asked, cutting him off.

"We'll think of something. Once we get up there, we sneak into their dorm, find that letter, and get out of there. Got it? No mishaps."

"Let's go."

Cam and Leah made their way up to the common room and when they came upon The Fat Lady, they found her sleeping.

"Hey!"

Nothing.

"Pssst! Hey! Lady! Wake up!"

The Fat Lady stirred and opened one eye, then the other.

"What's going on? Can't anyone get a decent night's sleep-"

"Hey," Cam cut her off, "Listen. I have an important message from Dumbledore to Miss Ginny Weasley. We have to tell her."

"An important message huh?" asked the Fat Lady, disbelieving. "What might this message be?"

"Confidential."

She grunted, looking from Cam to Leah.

"Only you may enter. She must stay out here. Be quick."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The Fat Lady once again dozed off after Cam had entered and the portrait hole was shut. Leah stood awkwardly, waiting for Cam to get back.

In the common room, Cameron found that the layout was basically the same. He went up to the girl's dormitory. Half way up the stairs, however, the steps turned into a slide, and Cam came sliding back down, rolling a few feet once he hit the ground with an 'oof'. Angry, he watched as the slide turned back into steps one by one. How would he get up there?

After all the steps were back to normal, Cam thought upa plan. He ran as fast as he could as far as he could up the steps. He was almost to the top when the slide kicked in. Quickly, he cast a spell on his shoes making them sticky, and he then climed the remaining feet up to the seventh year girls dormitory.

He opened the door and took off his sticky shoes spell. Poking his head in, he saw that it was completely dark. He walked from bed to bed, examining first Rachel, then Alyssa, then Christina's faces as best he could with the little light he had from the moon outside the windows.The next bed had to be Ginny's; there were no more people. He walked around and began looking through the side table as quietly as possible.

It was when he happened to look up that he saw Ginny's bed was empty. He panicked; she could be anywhere, she would come back and find him searching through her stuff. He stopped what he was doing and lookedaround the room. It was then that he saw a figure by the window, the moonlight illuminating her face; it was Ginny. She hadn't yet seen him, and she hadn't heard him open the door, so if he hurried, he could get the letter and get out unnoticed.

He still stayed stock still **(A/N ha ha say that three times fast)** and watched her for a moment. She just sat there, looking out the window. She was sad, he could tell that much, even with the little moonlight that was shining on her. It was then that the moon illuminated more than he had bargained for- One silent tear ran down Ginny's cheek.

Cameron tried with all his might to not feel for her, to not feel sorry or sad or bad about what he was doing. He turned his gaze away and tried to clear his head. He opened a drawer to the desk silently, and there he found the letter from Harry. He snagged it and just as he was about to get out of there, he decided to wait until Ginny went to sleep before opening the door, so she wouldn't see him.

He sat and leaned against it, watching her. She sat at the window for ten more minutes, in which Cam almost fell asleep, but just as he was about to doze off, she got up, wiping her eyes and went over to her bed. He heard her sniffle for a few more mintes, which, he hated to admit, touched him, before he heard her steady breathing.

He opened the door and as soon as he shut it and took a step down, he sat, letting the stairs turn into a slide as he slid to the bottom sadly. At the bottom, he sat for a moment, thinking. Then he got up and the portrait hole opened as he stepped out.

"Took you long enough!" Leah snapped at him right away.

"Sorry, one of them was awake. It took longer than planned. Here," Cam shoved the letter into her hands and said, "Let's just go back to the dorm. I'm tired."

"Cameron, what's wrong with you? This has to be done by morning."

"No, it doesn't. It can wait, alright Leah? I'm not in the mood."

At this, Cameron stalked off toward the stair case and left Leah standing there dumbfounded.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Leah called after him. But he wasn't listening.

**(A/N okay big plans for the next chapter, which should be up a lot quicker than this one. again, sorry for the wait, but somehting was wrong with my computer and it gave me an error screen every time i tried to log into fanfiction! okay please review, and i have a plot twist for the next chapter. beware)**


	15. Of Wolves and Snakes

**Of Wolves and Snakes**

**(A/N finally! updated! and sooner then i planned too, but dont worry, it would have come this weekend if it hadn't come today. R&R!)**

"My dearest Ginny," Leah began on Friday morning, watching as her quill writes it for her.

After Cameron had stolen the letter, Leah carried on with their original plan, with his help or not.

Leah copied Harry's hand writing with her wand, then bewitched her quill to take on the same shape.

She began to write her own letter, based on what Harry had already told her.

"I give you my sincerest apologies for my last letter. I hardly had time that day and…" Leah paused for a moment to think of something good, "and I want you to know that it would be marvelous if you could drop by anytime. Don't worry about that appointment, it's great to see you on a spur. I would love to talk about our relationship and how we should pick it up again. Please come by soon. Bring your friends. All my love. Harry."

Leah smirked to herself and folded up her letter.

She took Harry's origional letter and put it in her pocket.

She then put her quill back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading up to the Owlry.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cameron walked the halls, making random turns and twists, until suddenly, he he found himself in a place he hadn't been in a while: at his special tower door.

He sighed, then walked in, not really knowing what to expect.

You never did, with this tower.

Everytime you walked in, it was a different setting, whether it was a different time frame, a different place entirely, or just a room.

But it changed on your mood, and right now, Cameron needed some guidence as to what the hell he was feeling.

When Cam entered the room, he looked around and saw a drawing room, part music room.

There was a piano in the corner and an assortment of instruments throughout the room.

It was large, about half the size of the Great Hall, but large nontheless.

He walked over to the piano, his footsteps echoing on the granite floor.

Sitting on the piano bench, running his fingers over the keys, Cameron situated hiself and began to press random keys.

Before he knew it, he was full on playing one of his favourite pieces, the music echoing off the walls and floor and ceiling.

As he ended the piece, he thanked Merlin no one else knew where this tower was so no one would find him at his weakest times.

- - - - - - - - - -

Leah had no trouble on her way to the Owlry. She ran into no one and was able to make it back to the common room after she sent the letter with ease.

In the Gryffindor tower, there was a knocking on the seventh year girl's dormitory window.

Ginny was alone in the dorm, laying on her bed, thinking.

She heard the sound and got up to let the impatient owl in.

It was unfamiliar to her, probably one from the owlry.

She took the letter from it's leg and her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Harry's hand writing.

Shhe opened the letter quickly and read it aloud to herself.

"My dearest Ginny..." she read the letter, her heart getting faster, breath getting shorter with every line she comprehended.

After she had read and reread the letter a dozen times at least, she rushed down to the common room and everyone rushed over to her at her frantic calls.

"What is it?" asked Christina.

Ginny explained the letter to all of them and they immediately made plans to go see him that weekend.

"Oh," said Alyssa, "let's get real permission this time, though? Detention with Snape isn't my favourite thing in the world."

They all agreed and no sooner had they left for Dumbledore's office then the bell rang for class.

Bummed, they decided to just go to class and ask at lunch.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hector headed for Potions after the bell rang.

He had been moping around for a while now, wishing he had Christina with him.

Why was he such a freaking idiot?

Why should he care what the hell the school thinks of them?

They love eachother, that's all he should care about.

He had come to realize this only recently, and it made him sick to his stomach to know that he had ruined it with her.

He saw her everyday.

The only thing that would taunt him and haunt him more would be if she was with another guy.

He entered potions, all thoughts of Christina only too present.

Hector took his usual seat in the back, unfortunately, next to Leah.

Snape entered and smirked at the distant but emotional look on Hector's face.

Class got started and Snape asked them to take out materials for notes.

Hector did so and Snape began his lecture on roots.

But he hadn't been talking for more than a few words when Leah raised her hand obnoxiously.

"Professor!" she chimed annoyingly.

Snape stopped and turned around to face her, glaring.

"Yes Leah?" he said snidely.

"Professor, I read all this last night. How am I supposed to..."

But at the sight of movement near Leah, Hector stopped listening.

He turned his head slightly to the right where she sat and looked at the desk.

Her quill was moving rapidly with her words, in a strange, cursive-ish, scratchy handwriting that looked all to familiar to him.

Hector thought back to the numerous times when Ginny had shown him her letter from Harry.

Then it hit him.

That was Harry's handwriting.

Then he got a second blow.

That's what they were doing that night he stopped them; they were getting the letter so they could copy the writing.

He thought of why they would want to do that, but before he could figure it out, the quill dropped to the desk as Leah stopped talking, and Hector jerked his head back to the front.

He suddenly keeled over and made disgusting noises.

Everyone in the class turned to face him.

"Sir," Hector said, getting up and stumbling toward the door. "I don't feel well."

Snape slowly turned to face him as Hector began to make more noises.

"I think I'm going to... to... ah!"

Hector reached the door and once he was on the other side of it, he made a taking-a-vomit noise.

Once he heard all his classmates disgusted "eeww"s, he straightened up and began to speed walk down the deserted halls.

When he finally got to the Gryffindor tower, he stopped and leaned agaist the wall.

It would be a while before the bell rang, so he just stood there waiting.

It seemed like ages to him, but when the bell finally did ring, the halls were suddenly filled with students heading for lunch.

He searched the crowd.

Then his heart stopped.

Christina stood in the middle of the busy halls staring at him, mouth slightly open.

He bagan to walk toward her in a hurry, a determined look on his face.

When he stood only inches from her, he touched her arm and said:

"Where's Ginny?"

Christina recoiled at his touch, but he was just so used to having contact with her, and he needed to have strength for what he was about to do. She answered.

"She's in the library, but what's the matter? What's going on?"

"Look," Hector said, looking around, "I'll tell you later but I have to go."

"But wait-"

"I promise, I'll tell you later."

Hector was in such a hurry, that before he could think about what he was doing, he grabbed Christina by the shoulders and kissed her, hard and long.

He let go and started to walk away, but then he stopped.

He looked back, she was in the same position he had left her in, shocked.

They made eye contact, and then she broke it and kept walking toward the common room.

**(A/N I had to do that because thats what all the heroes to before they go off and save the world. dont mind me...)**

Hector instantly forgot about what he just happened when he remembered Ginny in the library.

He rushed off in that direction, dodging people left and right, and once the crowd thinned out enough, he started running.

Hector arrived at the library and walked in, breathing heavy.

He instantly spotten Ginny's red hair and walked over.

"Hey," she said when she spotted him.

"Hey," he breathed, trying to gather himself.

"How've you been, you know with the whole Christ-"

"I've been fine, thanks for asking." Hector snapped at her, giving her a small glare.

She made a face to herself and let Hector proceed with what he was going to say.

"Look, I have to tell you something. And I don't want to be the bearer of bad news here, but I have to say it."

Ginny nodded, motioning for him to sit across from her. He did.

"Look, remember when you were showing me Harry's letter?"

"Yeah."

"And so I basically know the handwriting, right?"

"Sure."

"Well, the other night, I caught Cameron and Leah out in the hall right outside Gryffindor tower. They were up to something, I know it. I stopped them, pretended to be a prefect, but I don't think they went back to their common rooms. Then today, in potions, Leah was blabbing on about something, and her quill started writing everything she said."

"So, she has an enchanted quill? What was the point of telling me that?"

"The point is that it was in _Harry's_ handwriting it was writing in."

Ginny looked at him funny, like she didn't believe him.

"What?" she asked, "That's crazy. Why would her quill write in Harry's handwriting? And I still don't know why you're telling me all this."

"Don't you get it?" Hector asked, annoyed. "I bet you can't find the letter Harry sent you, huh?"

"What? How did you know I- what does that have to do with anything. I just misplaced it."

"In a drawer?"

"I still don't know where you're going with this."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The night I stopped Cameron and Leah, they were on their way to your dormitory. They stole your letter, copied the hand writing, wrote you that phony letter telling you to go to Harry's office, then Leah forgot to un-enchant her quill! Can't you put two and two together?"

"Can you prove it?"

Hector stood up and leaned across the table so he could get in her face.

"I just have! Weren't you listening to anything I just said?"

"Well I think," Ginny said, getting up to match Hector's level with her own, "that you are just mad that Harry has finally realized we belong together. You're jealous."

"_Of what!_" he hissed at her.

"You're jealous and angry that I get to be with someone while you're alone, left to rot!"

"Shut up!"

"And you want to ruin it for me because you can't stand to see other people happy while you're not."

Hector made a decision right then. He wouldn't get into it with Ginny.

He calmed himself down and looked at her one last time with a glare before leaving the library.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alyssa, Rachel, Chloe, and Knitter all sat in the shade of the tree by the lake.

Alyssa was napping with her hood up over her eyes, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Rachel was sticking her wand in the ground, then pulling it back out, making holes in the soft dirt.

Chloe and Knitter were sitting, legs crossed, having a staring contest.

Knitter, in his determination to win, took a fart and Chloe immediately got up, making disgusted noises, Rachel scrambled onto her feet so she could run away, grabbing her wand out of the ground, and Alyssa snorted and woke up, smelt the air, then choked and ran after her friends who were now running toward the castle.

Knitter looked around at the emptiness and said to himself, "I win!"

When said trio arrived in the Entrance Hall, they walked up to Gryffindor tower, to go see Christina.

Chloe waited in the hall.

Rachel and Christina went into the common room, then made their way up to the dorm, where they found Christina laying on her bed, arms stretched out, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Christina," they greeted.

Almost as if coming out of a trance, Christina blinked twice, then looked over at her company. She straightened up and they all sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What were you thinking about?" asked Alyssa, knowing Christina's thinking look all to well.

Christina smiled to herself, a small, sad smile, a smile of rememberance, then said:

"Oh, nothing."

She got up and walked out, leaving her friends behind, and going into the hall to find Chloe spraying Knitter, who probably just got there, with air freshener with her wand.

**(A/N i hope this will quench your need for more chapters for a while, thirsty readers. :D dude, high school keeps me really busy. so i update when I can, its just that last weekend i couldn't write for personal reasons, and the weekends are the only time in which i can actually write. so plz review. huggles)**


	16. Harry

**Harry **

**(A/N alright i am sorry that it took me forever to update! how long has it been? two months, two weeks, and five days? wow. quite a while. alright this chapter is long. here we go.)**

Ginny added the finishing touches to her reflection.

She dabbed make-up where it needed dabbing, brushed her hair where it needed brushing, and smoothed out her skirt where it needed smoothing.

She didn't care what Hector said. He was only thinking of himself. All he ever wanted was his own happiness. Though, who could blame him? He lost the love of his life through his own idiocy, nothing could hurt more than that.

Ginny checked her reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom and going to get her friends.

She found them in the common room; Knitter, Alyssa, Christina, and Rachel, all sitting there waiting for her. They thought it was best if Chloe didn't come, because Harry didn't know her. Alyssa was holding a small pot of floo powder, and when her friends spotted her, she produced a signed note from McGonagall out of her pocket stating they had permission to leave.

They got up and stood by the fire place, Alyssa holding out the pot to Ginny who went first.

She grabbed a small handful of powder, stepped into the fire, then yelled:

"Ministry of Magic!"

And she was off in a flurry of green flames, struggling to keep her skirt from flying up.

When finally Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, she looked around at the beautiful lobby in the Ministry.

She looked at the fountain and sat on the edge, waiting for her friends to get there.

Christina stumbled out of the pit next, then Knitter right behind her. He came a little too soon after though, and they both fell over, struggling to get up.

Ginny grinned. When her friends had righted themselves again, Christina hit Knitter's head and walked over to Ginny and sat.

Rachel stepped out and lost her footing for a moment. She stumbled for an eternity before finding her balnce and taking a step away. Alyssa came last, but she stepped on her robe and fell to the ground, using Rachel's robes to try and steady her, but instead dragged her down with her.

Everyone turned to stare at them as they got up, and Ginny, Christina, and Knitter just walked away with their heads down trying not to let people know they were with them.

When they were all finally in the elevator, Ginny nervously pushed the floor Harry was on and they all anxiously waited.

There was a _ding_ and a few people got out of the elevator when the doors opened.

Ginny walked in and her friends followed. They were the only ones in there until it hit the first floor.

At the _ding_ the doors opened and a few people piled in.

They hit the second floor, and one person got out, and two more got in.

Ginny was nervous and her thoughts were roaming to anything but stomach-settling things.

What will he say when he sees me? Will he be happy to see me? Well of course he will, he sent you that letter didn't he? Everything will be fine.

Another _ding_ as they hit the third floor. Ginny noted no one came in or out.

At least, I hope everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry's confused voice sounded through his big office.

When they walked in, everyone was bustling around, and sending things flying through the air. Everyone was yelling and running back and forth, a few people bumped into the Wolves as they came in and out. It was chaos and all Ginny's hopes of a nice meeting went down the drain. Still, she tried to sound upbeat.

"Harry! Hi, now isn't a bad time is it?"

"What do you mean, I told you to make an appointment, any time other than that is a bad time! _Especially_ _now!_"

"Harry, I'm sorry, you said-"

"And why did you bring all your little friends? What the hell Ginny, didn't you read my letter?"

"Yes I did, that's why I came-"

"What, so you could interrupt all my work right in the middle of the biggest crisis of the week?"

"Crisis? Harry, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You know what Ginny? Just go wait in the hall or the lobby or something and I'll be down in a moment to talk to you."

With that Harry turned his back on all of them and continued his work.

Stunned and hurt, Ginny slowly turned to go. As she stepped out the door behind her friends, Harry called to her:

"And send all your little friends home!"

This stunned her and she tried to snap out of her shock at how it all went, but she couldn't.

In the elevator, on the way down to the lobby, Ginny was quiet, dazed, zoned out.

No one spoke.

When they reached the lobby, Ginny again plopped down on the side of the fountain and her friends each gave her a hug.

Without a word, for they knew she needed silence at this time, they left.

"But we just got here!" Rachel complained.

This was followed by Christina punching her arm, and pushing her into the fireplace.

---

It was at least twenty minutes later that Ginny heard the familiar _ding_ of the elevator. She had heard probably about fifteen times since she had been alone.

"Ginny," Harry's voice rang through the lobby.

Tiredly, and a bit nervously, she stood up from her sitting position, straightened her clothes and looked at the oncoming persona.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Harry," Ginny sighed, exasperated, "I don't know what is going on. I don't know what miscommunication-" At this word, Harry scoffed- "went on between us, but I am here, because I got a letter in your hand writing that said to come at anytime."

"I would never write a letter saying that."

"I have it right here!"

"Show me."

Ginny pulled it out of her cloak pocket and shoved it into Harry's hands. He gave her a slight glare as he took it and opened it.

Harry seemed stunned that this could possibly be his handwriting. He noted the shape of the R's that he signed his name with, and the funny looking slant on his E's.

"Ginny," Harry said after a pause, "I don't know what to say. I didn't write this. I don't know who did, but it wasn't me. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? It's your handwriting, that's your signature!" Ginny cried, the realization that Hector had been right all along sinking in, but not wanting to believe it.

"Ginny, I didn't write it!"

"That's impossible!"

"Apparently not!"

Ginny huffed and turned away. She paced a few feet and came back, biting her nail.

"That's impossible," Ginny repeated, more embarrassed than ever. Harry shrugged.

"I'm sorry. Look, I have to get back to work Ginny."

She was quiet. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Alright."

He handed her the letter back and she grabbed it, walking off.

Harry sighed and watched her floo away. He then started walking away.

He was stopped by Linda, the middle-aged receptionist, who saw the whole thing from her desk. She said:

"Not too smart, Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me saying."

"What was that?"

"I said, not a smart move on your part."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about firefly, the pretty gal who just left. Not a smart move letting her go like that. Don't think you'll find another one like her."

"What do you know about my life?"

"I'm just saying," Linda continued, "It's just my opinion. You won't find another girl devoted to you like that as long as you live. I would try and get her back if I was you."

"She's right you know, I would too," piped up a picture on the wall of the first Minister of Magic.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked off toward the elevator, just trying to forget about this past hour.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the fire place in the common room to find all of her friends waiting there. They jumped up when she stepped out, waiting for a sign telling them how it went. 

Ginny just looked at all of them and walked off slowly toward her dormitory.

Rachel made to follow her, and impulse told Alyssa to, but instead she stopped Rachel.

"Stay," Alyssa said, "Let her be alone. She needs it.

"I just want to help," Rachel said.

"We all want to help," Christina put in, "but the best way we can help her now is by leaving her alone."

Rachel nodded and sat back down.

---

In the dormitory, Ginny lay on her bed, waiting for the tears to come. She hated crying, but she seemed to do it so often now that she was almost immune to it.

She hugged her pillow close and as a silent tear fell, she fell asleep.

* * *

Cameron awoke in the tower room, this time, it was a sleeping chamber with a side bathroom, where he had spent the night. 

He hadn't much wanted to be around people, and this was the perfect place to be for that.

He had been thinking. He decided that he wouldn't be a part of Leah's schemes anymore.

They were cruel, and they only hurt people.

Sure it had been fun in previous years to pick on others that were less than you, but only just recently had Cameron realized he had grown out of it.

He was done being mean, especially after he saw Ginny.

Oh, Ginny. Now there was a girl who had touched him.

His thoughts lingered on her for a minute, and how wounded she was.

Her pain shone through her so brightly that it seemed impossible she could still walk and talk.

He hadn't even known why she was crying and he still felt for her.

After lingering on her, he lingered more, and for a moment, he even thought of how he could try and help. Maybe give her a shoulder or lend an ear.

He then realized he had been lingering on her for longer than was comfortable, and shook his head, jerking his thoughts away just in time to not imagine himself wrapped up in her, holding her close...

Cameron's thoughts then traveled to Leah, and how much he now despised her.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been a gay man for a few weeks that completely turned him off to her, or maybe that she was so down right nasty.

He wasn't sure himself, so he decided to leave his thoughts in bed and go take a shower.

He looked at the clock. Almost noon.

Stretching, he got up and headed for the bathroom, where a clean set of robes were waiting for him along with a clean towel and washcloth. He turned on the shower tap to hot and tried his best to clear his mind and get ready to face the evening, where he would see Leah in the common room.

* * *

When Ginny woke up, she looked at the clock immediately and saw it was half past noon. 

She felt her wet pillow and thought for a minute she had been drooling, then realized she had been crying.

She sighed, getting up and casting a drying spell on her pillowcase.

Ginny headed for the bathroom, where she rubbed off her smeared eye make-up and washed her face thoroughly.

When she looked up, Ginny was astonished at the sadness she saw in her own eyes. They were bloodshot, tired, and extremely emotional.

She shook it out of her, pinched her cheeks and woke herself up, brushed her teeth, then brushed her hair, then brushed her teeth again out of boredom.

When she left the bathroom, there was Christina in the dormitory looking for something in her side table.

"Hey," Ginny said upon entrance.

"Hey," Christina replied, "Just looking for that one thing. I remember I put it in that one place but now its not there. Have you seen it?"

"Why don't you check in the one place you haven't checked yet?"

"That's a good idea, I will."

With that, Christina left, leaving an amused and confused Ginny in the dorm.

She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sweater.

After she changed and let her hair down for warmth, she came down to the common room where a few people were scattered here and there.

She slipped out of the common room unnoticed and tried decided to roam the halls. It was now almost one, so most people were either outside with their friends or doing homework in the library, or even grabbing a late lunch.

As Ginny walked around, she tried not to think of many things. She wanted serenity, to be thoughtless.

She closed her eyes. Inhaled.

She thought of things that wouldn't make her think. That is harder than it sounds, she decided.

Exhale. She opened her eyes and found herself an inch from a wall. Startled and annoyed at her own clumsiness, she turned around and leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly and plopping on the floor.

She sat there and thought of absolutely nothing for ages. She heard people walk by, she heard footsteps from corridors far away, and through the window, she saw the sun dim down until it was dusk.

When she decided that her butt was numb and that she was ready to go, she got up.

As she was steadying herself from a head rush, footsteps came closer to her, and as her vision went blurry then came back, the last person she really wanted to see was right in front of her.

"Hector."

He was silent. His hair hang over his eyes and his face narrowed as he looked at her, seeing what she would tell him.

She looked into his eyes again, but they showed nothing.

For a long while they just stared at each other, neither wanting to speak first, nor knowing what to say.

Finally, Ginny mustered up the courage she needed.

"You were right."

This was said with so much pain and a cracked voice, that Hector's eyes softened, but no other feature did.

"Aren't you happy? You were right. I was wrong, now you get to laugh in my face just like you wanted."

"I never said I wanted that," Hector spoke for the first time. His voice was deep, and he spoke in just above a whisper.

"You didn't have to," Ginny bitterly laughed.

"If I had wanted that, would I have told you and made an attempt to stop you?"

Ginny was silent.

"No," she finally muttered.

It was then that one silent tear fell from Ginny's face, one tear and one tear only, that then fell to the ground and splashed a mighty splash.

Hector gave in and stepped closer to her, embracing her tightly, which was just what she needed at that time.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you being jealous, I didn't mean it-"

"It's alright."

He pulled away and looked at her, poked her nose with his nose, and started walking with her to the Great Hall.

"Now let's get your girlfriend back."

"You know the other day I accidentally kissed her..."

* * *

After lunch in the Great Hall, Ginny and Alyssa left for the common room while Christina and Rachel weren't looking. 

They had just turned around to get another helping of kidney pie when _poof!_, the pair had vanished.

Alyssa and Ginny had made it all the way to the third floor when Alyssa realized she had left her book bag in the Great Hall.

Exasperated with her friend, Ginny told Alyssa to go back and get it while she waited, but Alyssa insisted that Ginny go on without her and that she would meet her back in the common room later.

They agreed and Ginny continued to mosey along, taking her time and trying an awful lot not to think of those emerald eyes behind that black hair...

"Hey," she heard someone call, and her newest last-person-she-wanted-to-see was standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Cameron? I don't need your annoying bodice closer to me than it needs to be."

"Chill, Ginny, put away the claws. I just want to talk."

"About what? How your plan worked exactly how you wanted it to?"

"No. I wanted to say... actually, I'm sorry."

Ginny was frozen. That was the last thing she expected the last-person-she-wanted-to-see, to say. She kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"Listen, and hear me out before you judge me." Ginny nodded, she knew everybody deserved that chance. "It was Leah's idea for us to steal the letter and copy his handwriting, and I'm sorry we ever did. I broke into your common room and dormitory via a tired Fat Lady and stole the letter. But then I-"

Cameron stopped. Should he really tell her that he had decided against it because of her?

Ginny had gotten the creeps at this part. He had been in her room, next to her bed while she slept, oblivious to everything. Then she thought, what was she doing the night before she found her letter missing?

"Then you..." Ginny urged him.

"I just... I left it up to Leah, because I didn't want anymore trouble."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Just like that? You just all of a sudden decided to turn noble?"

Cameron looked away. He looked back at her in the eyes.

Ginny tried to remember. That was only a few nights ago.

The realization hit her like no other. That night she hadn't gone to sleep until really late. She had been awake... she thought she heard something...

It was after this realization was in her eyes, in which Cameron was looking so deeply, that he realized he had been caught. He looked away again and put a hand to his forehead, running it through his hair before meeting her eyes again.

"So, what exactly made you change your mind?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms.

"It was..." he thought for a moment... how to word this... "Well, it was you. I mean, you were all sad and it suddenly felt _wrong_ to-"

"So it only felt wrong to continue once you realized you had finally broken me down, and decided you had won?"

"Yes. I mean, no, of course not, I just- I saw you... and you were crying, and then it just got to me. When you got angry and fought back, it was different, because you stayed tough, and now, I mean, I saw you there at the window, and the moon... it had a thing and you were glowing."

Cameron was getting annoyed with himself because he didn't know how to say this. He didn't even know what he was trying to say!

"You're hardly making sense. You're saying that once I cried, your job was done and you could sleep happy."

"No! Woman, stop twisting my words!"

"Your words were already twisted!"

They were silent, both trying not to get angrier.

Ginny took a few breaths as she had before, inhale, exhale. She looked at him.

He looked back at her.

"So what happened after you got the fake letter?" he asked her. Ginny huffed.

"You have some nerve asking me that, don't you?"

"I was just asking. You don't have to say if you don't want."

It seemed impossible, but Cameron Malfoy, for once, had manners. He was being respectful and kind to her, unlike any other time they had come in contact. It mystified Ginny to no end.

They were quiet again.

Cameron reached up and ran a hand through his dark brown hair again, looking extremely attractive all of a sudden in that moment, and Ginny's stomach made a weird noise.

"Hungry?"

"No, I just ate."

"Then what was that?"

"Not sure, but I'll be fine. You know, I was supposed to meet a friend. I should go," Ginny said.

"Well, I'll walk you, if you want."

Ginny sighed. All she wanted was to be alone. She just didn't want to be around people, especially with the likes of Cameron Malfoy.

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I feel horrible about myself?"

"Understood. As long as you're being honest, I owe you back that much. I just need some more time to think about things. Not really ready to talk about them, you know?"

"Understood," he quoted her with a grin.

"Look," Ginny said after a short pause, "I really appreciate your apology. Though, I don't know yet if I accept it, but its always appreciated."

Cameron nodded, taking anything he could get.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to tell me what happened with the letter?"

"You guess correctly."

Cameron nodded and looked her in the eyes again, deeper than before. It scared her a little how easily she felt he could read her.

"But when you want to talk, if you want to talk, I mean, you know, I am here."

It was Ginny's turn to nod.

"I couldn't ask for anything more. So, I'll see you around, Ginny," he said, touching her forearm before leaving.

Ginny's odd stomach problem on her mind, she went the opposite way to take the long way to Gryffindor tower, and it was only after a while that she realized the weird noise was butterflies...

* * *

In the Great Hall, it didn't take long for Christina and Rachel to realize they had been ditched. 

They got up to leave, and when they were out the doors, Hector came up behind Christina and held her back, telling Rachel to go ahead.

She looked at Christina, and she nodded, saying it was okay.

"Look," he said, after they were alone, "I don't know how to say this exactly. I am a bloody jerk and I want you back."

"Sounds pretty clear to me."

"So you'll have me then?"

"Not exactly," she continued. "You can't just do that. There's more to it, you know? You really hurt me. It's like this hollow pain in my chest that hurts worse with every heartbeat."

This wounded Hector, to hear that he had done this, but he recovered quickly and continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. It hurts me almost as much as it hurts you to know that I did that. I can't make promises, but I'll try and never hurt you again. I really will."

With that, he pulled her to him as she broke ouy in tears, and there was no other hug that Christina had ever received that had felt so good. This felt like it could make world peace, and Hector thanked Ginny silently for helping him with thinking this through.

* * *

In the common room, Ginny could be seen laying in a chair, with a blanket flung over her. 

She felt bad because when she arrived in the common room, Alyssa wasn't in there- probably hanging out in the dorm.

She had quickly gotten over the fact that Alyssa had probably been waiting for ages, and got comfortable.

It was now dark, probably around eight.

She had had a busy day, and all that running around, getting rejected, and then finding kindness in the last person you expected to find it in really tired her out.

Without thinking that she had to be awake and ready for school early the next morning, Ginny made herself more comfortable on her chair and drifted off, the last image in her head was slightly different than the image that was there before: Cameron's bright blue eyes fixed on hers and dark brown hair hanging over them.

_Is he really sincere, or am I being fooled yet again?_

**(A/N 4100 words! WOOT all done for now, and i always appologize for the wait, but this time two and a half months is just uncalled for. :D alright please review, let me know if you are happy with the current direction this story is heading, and gimme some feedback! byeeeee)**


	17. Mixed Feelings and a Dose of WTF?

**Mixed Feelings and a Dose of WTF?**

**(A/N k here it is. Warning: mild language)**

The Slytherin common room was completely empty when Cameron arrived that night.

He let out a sigh of relief. One more night he wouldn't have to put up with Leah, or confront her. He went to his dorm and got ready for bed. Once under the sheets, he fell asleep almost instantly. He knew it would be easy to avoid her tomorrow.

Now he just had to worry about keeping Weasley out of his head at the same time, but he knew he always caved with her, whether she knew of this or not.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Cameron woke up and got ready. It was, just as he suspected, incredibly easy to avoid Leah throughout breakfast and in the common room.

Now he just had to make sure to not sit with her in Potions this morning.

* * *

Hot, steamy, passionate kisses. Both their minds going crazy. Clawing at each other's backs. Moans and groans. Fumbling with jackets. He said her name.

"Ginny."

He said it again, stronger.

"Ginny! Ginny, hurry!"

"Ginny, wake up! Class starts in five minutes!"

Ginny bolted up from the chair in the common room and grabbed Alyssa's arm as it shook her shoulder.

"What?!"

"Get up, Ginny, hurry, we have Potions with Slytherin and you can't afford another detention, so come on!"

Ginny began to head for her dorm, but Alyssa stopped her:

"Ginny, you don't have time to take a shower, or change, or anything, we have to go right now!"

"I don't have my book bag!"

"Summon it, come on!"

And with that Alyssa took off for the common room door, leaving Ginny dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rushing into Potions just as the bell rang, Ginny took her seat next to Alyssa and adjusted the messy ponytail she had thrown her hair into, while wiping sleep from her eyes and pinching her cheeks.

The Gryffindors looked at her curiously and all the Slytherins were giving her dirty looks, all but one.

After being reprimanded by Alyssa for her tardiness, she endured the lesson as long as she could, and was glad when they finally could work with their partners on the potion- luckily, Alyssa was her partner.

Snape tapped the board with his wand and the steps and materials appeared. She froze when she saw the main ingredient. Fleshweed. She could already feel her nose beginning to run.

She was doing fine for a long time. She was able to start the potion and mix a few ingrediants. It was only when Alyssa and a few of the students started to chop their Fleshweed that she started to feel her throat swell and eyes get puffy.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny raised her hand and Snape walked over. Ginny began to cough as he approached- the Fleshweed was already getting to her.

"What is it, Weasley?"

"Ginny, are you alright?" Alyssa asked, seeing how much trouble her friend was having breathing and talking.

"Yes- augh!" Ginny coughed and cleared her throat, then began to try and talk to Snape again. "Sir, the Fleshweed is making-" She stopped and coughed a few times, then tried to continue again, but was still having trouble. "Making me react- augh!" She turned to the Professor standing there not-so-paitiently waiting. "Professor, can I- augh!- please, I need to-" Ginny went into a fit of coughs and chokes, and she attracted the attention of most of the class.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, what do you want?" asked Snape, an evil smirk on his face.

"Augh! Professor, I need to get out- augh!- I can't stay in here- augh!" Ginny crouched over and used the desk as support, her eyes watering and air pipe closing.

"Miss Weasley, if you have nothing to say to me, I suggest you go back to working, otherwise, get on with it."

Ginny tried to speak but she just couldn't do it, and her windpipe finally got as small is it could go while keeping her alive. She collapsed to the floor, Alyssa shreiking and falling to her knees to help her friend.

"Professor, please, I have to take her to the hospital wing-"

"Alvarez!" Snape bellowed, making Alyssa recoil, "Return to your seat immediately! I will handle this weak attempt to miss my class. Now go!"

Alyssa, close to tears at watching her friend motionless on the ground, returned to her seat and finally began to cry.

"Class! Continue!"

But even the other students were looking at Snape as though he were a monster, save a few Slytherins who were smirking. Eventually though, their smirks turned to frowns, and they became freightened.

But as people slowly began working again, Snape turned his attention back to Ginny, who had now stopped her wheezing and was now completely quiet.

"Miss Weasley, you are not amusing-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Alyssa was screaming, tears pouring down her face.

"ALVAREZ! I HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY TO BE SILENT-"

But one other student in the class was sick of this, and he got up, headed for Ginny, and picked her up. Snape was silent, and he asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

He glared at Snape and said, "I'm taking her to the hospital wing."

And before Snape could reply, he was out the door, everyone's eyes on his back, Alyssa getting up and stumbling after him.

Out in the hallway, Cameron held Ginny, his arms under her knees and just below her shoulder blades, supporting her.

Alyssa, sniffling and sobbing, came after him and violently grabbed Ginny's legs in hysterics, trying to taker her from Cameron.

"Let her go! Let her go, I won't let you take her anywhere! Stop!" she was screaming at him.

Cameron looked at the insane Alyssa and tried his best to keep Ginny from falling on the ground, while yelling back at her.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing, if I don't get her to hispital wing, she could die!"

"Stop! I know what you're trying to do, and I won't let you! I won't let you take her!" She was so completely hysterical that Cameron had to yank Ginny from her arms and yell at her:

"Do you want her to die in the hallway!" At this Alyssa stopped for a minute and looked at him fearfully. Still walking, Cameron reajusted Ginny in his arms and said sternly to Alyssa:

"Now I need you to regain control over yourself long enough to get Ginny to Pomfrey, and then we can talk. Now come on."

Alyssa, eyes wide, sniffled and nodded, following behind a fast walking Cameron like a lost puppy.

In the hospital wing, Pomfrey aided Ginny immediately, and once Cameron was sure she would be alright, he sat Alyssa down in a corner of the wing and said:

"Okay, I got to thinking, and I don't want to be with Leah. She is an evil bitch. So I talked to Ginny and appologized, and even though she didn't quite forgive me, she knows I am not going to do anything evil to her or her friends anymore. Any questions?"

Pretty much dumbfounded at this sudden turn around that she didn't even see coming, Alyssa stared at Cam, wiped her eyes, and sat, trying to process everything that had just happened in the last half hour.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Ginny woke up, she immediately started coughing, and Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office. When Ginny had calmed down, Pomfrey began checking her throat out said:

"Well I'll tell you, you're incredibly lucky, my dear. If Malfoy hadn't of gotten you here when he did, you could have died."

With a scratchy voice, Ginny asked, "Malfoy?"

"Yes, indeed. Severus, that aweful man, I've told him a thousand times to excuse you from all assignments involving Fleshweed, but he just won't listen. But he has been given a serious talking to by Dumbledore, concerning you allergy. I tell you, that man is wretched, so wretched. Luckily, Malfoy carried you all the way up here, your friend Alvarez in toe. It was quite the spectacle, a Slytherin carrying a Gryffindor into the Hospital wing. Especially of the likes of you, sworn enemies as you are to him. Or, _were_, I should say."

At this time, Ginny chose not to say anything on the matter, but instead asked, "What time is it?"

"It's six at night on the dot. Which reminds me, I promised Malofy and Alvarez I'd alert them when you regained conciousness," she said, walking to her office.

"You did?" she asked no one imparticular. Her voice was still scratchy and she couldn't call across the room very well.

_Why,_ Ginny wondered_, would she do that? I understand for Alyssa, but why Cameron? Did he ask, or did she just say she would? And why did he take me here in the first place? Not that I'm ungrateful, I just wish I knew why. It's like after he talked to me and apologized, we're friends or something... I don't want to think about it too much, I have a headache._

Ginny lay herself back down and Pomfrey returned, saying that Cameron got the message, but would not be up to the wing until later.

"Oh, he's not coming up _here_, is he? Oh great!" Ginny said.

Pomfrey gave her a strage look and walked back to her office.

Ginny just plopped back down and tried to fall asleep, but it didn't really work, and she ended up laying there for forty minutes until she heard the doors creak open and footsteps coming toward her bed.

She turned over and sat up as Cameron approached, sitting up to greet him.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey," she said in her raspy voice.

"You okay? How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess." Ginny averted her eyes and stared at the sheets on her bed. It was quiet.

"So..." Cameron tried for conversation, but Ginny cut him off.

"Look, I really wanted to say something," she said.

"Okay," he relpied.

"Okay. Um, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I appreciate so much what you did, especially because I know Alyssa couldn't have carried me all the way up here by herself. So I thank you. Really. But, why did you do it?"

"I thought we've been through this?" Cameron said, confused. "I want to be your friend, and I apologized, _and_ no one else would have done it. So what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know exactly," Ginny replied. "I'm still trying to figure a few things out."

"Okay. Well, I am going to get out of here. I have to go do some stuff. See you around?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied as he headed for the door. She called for him at the last minute.

"Cameron!"

He turned around and looked at her.

"Consider yourself forgiven."

He grinned at her and kept walking out the door. Just as he was about to go through the threshold, he was bombarded by a large group of people coming into the wing.

Ginny smiled. She knew Alyssa would get word around to her friends about everything, and here they were.

They all came over to the bed and crowded around.

Alyssa, Christina, Knitter, Hector, Chloe, and Rachel all came around the bed and started to talk. She spent the next short while talking to them, and at nine, Pomfrey released Ginny with some allergy pills she needed to take once a day for the next two weeks.

Back in the common room, they were hanging out as if nothing had happened, and everything was cool.

That is, because only Alyssa and Ginny knew that it was Cameron who transported Ginny to the wing, and no one else knew a thing about that.

"Stop that!" Alyssa said to Hector and Christina who were laying with eachother on the couch, kissing.

They started laughing mid-kiss and Christina said to him:

"Oh, you spit in my face when you laughed."

"You act like you don't like it," he said to her before possessing her mouth again.

"EWWW!" was heard from all the people there, and each of them made excuses all at once to leave. Except Ginny, who grabbed Christina's arm as she went, making Hector have to let her go, no matter how reluctantly.

Christina kept laughing and once in the dorm with all the girls, asked Ginny with a smile on her face:

"Why did you do that. I was enjoying it."

"Because. Look," she said in a low tone so only the two of them could hear, "I just... I know the two of you have been going out for a long time, and I just don't want you to get hurt if you get too into it and he ends up hurting you or s-"

"Ginny. Stop rambling. I'll be fine, okay? I promise."

"Alright."

"So, what, the two of you are back together again, or what?" Ginny asked of Christina.

"Yeah, pretty much," Christina replied.

"Well that's good," Ginny said to anyone.

"Yeah. I'm tired of all the drama, though. I'm glad it's over," Chloe said, and Rachel agreed.

"What do you mean?"

"What they mean is," interrupted Alyssa, "that after everything, they're just glad it's all over. We can all just relax and be ourselves now."

Unfortunately for the Wolves, the drama was far from over, but it would not end for a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Cameron got into the hallway, after being nearly trampled by the Gryffindors who hardly noticed he was there in the firstplace, he tried to shake off the everlasting feeling he always got when he was with Ginny Weasley.

It tired him out, to be honest. She got to him in a way he didn't like, and he always succumbed to her, when she didn't even know what she was doing to him.

But, no, nothing was obvious. Cameron was a master at covering his feelings. However, this doesn't mean he had no feelings.

In fact, he probably had more feelings than the entire seventh year. Of course, he didn't go pointing this out. He isn't exactly a nice person.

But as Cameron made his way to the common room, he dreaded even more than what Ginny did to him, confronting Leah.

But more, he dreaded not being able to find a way to keep Weasley from his mind while making sure Leah was still around.

Because whether he liked it or not, he needed Leah on his side. He needed to make sure Leah didn't go telling his father that he had been with a Gryffindor, which is excactly the kind of revenge Leah would try to bestow on him if he left her.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Leah was sitting in a chair, facing the fire with her legs crossed, twiddling a piece of hair between her fingers. 

Cameron, who had just entered, walked over to her steadily but inside he had many thoughts going through his head.

What bitchy thing is she going to say now?

"Cameron. Where have you been all day?" Leah asked in a chippery tone. Cameron knew it was false.

"I had things to do, Leah."

"Well isn't that fantastic for you?" Leah said getting up, her happy tone gone and replaced by a sour one. "I have been out and about all day and didn't hardly see you. Do you know how very unpleasant that makes me?"

"That depends how far your head is up your ass."

"No, I could care less what you are trying to pull, but I didn't get to bask in the triumph of my s-" she paused, "Excuse me?"

"I don't know Leah, how far up your ass is your head that you can't even grow up and see that this war between us and the Gryffindors is pointless?"

"Whoa, are you trying to _lecture _me?"

"No, I'm asking a question."

"Well what caused this sudden change of heart, _Cam_? Was it a sign from above that told you to be kind?" As she said this, her voice slowly grew less fake-happy. "Was it your weak heart? Your cowardice? How about your lack of ability to follow in your father's and uncle's footsteps, hm? Oh, and let us not forget Weasley."

At this Cameron stopped glaring and his gaze flickered only for a second before he went back to glaring.

But it was too late. Leah had already caught it. She knew his weakness.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, angrily, but not with enough anger because she caught the falseness in his voice right away.

"Oh, don't try and play that game with me. I knew it was something. Don't you think I noticed? The way you stare at her, and how much I see the displeasure in your face when we used to concoct evil scheemes against her. I saw it."

_Well I wish someone would have told _me_. I've been going crazy over what I've been feeling lately,_ Cameron thought, then was quickly jerked back as Leah went down a different path than she had been going with her speech.

"So you really thought I wouldn't notice, huh? You really thought I wouldn't see the way you reacted to her, or the way you stopped reacting to me? Do you know how that made me feel? Did you think about what you were doing to me everytime I saw you look at her that way, and the way it killed me that you didn't look at me that way anymore? No, I don't think Big Bad Cam is allowed to feel emotion for anyone but himself. I didn't do anything wrong. I stayed the same, I did what I have always done. But you, Cameron, you changed. You became different, and we couldn't do the things we used to. The old you died."

"Oh, what?" Cameron asked, "The old me? Who, the old, fifteen year old immature me who enjoyed playing childish games with the Gryffindors? No, Leah, I didn't change, I grew up. You just fell behind."

She began tearing up, but Cameron stood his ground, no matter how awful he was beginning to feel.

She continued anyway, still shaky in her voice though:

"I kept trying to get your attention, you know. It wasn't a two way relationship the way it's supposed to be. Even when I was turned into a fucking gay man, I still tried to please you, but nothing is good enough for you, nothing I do is ever good enough!" She screamed this last sentence and grabbed the burning candle in the small glass holder from the side table next to the chair, throwing it across the common room. It shattered as it collided with the wall, and she turned around and sat in the chair, crying.

Cameron is not a sensitive guy. He hates when girls cry because it makes him feel like he can't do anything, and he hates the feeling of not being able to do anything just as much as he hates girls crying.

But this once, Cameron sucked it up and walked over to Leah, sitting on the couch adjacent to her chair.

"Leah..."

Between her silent sobs, she replied, "What?"

"Leah, I... I don't have anything with Weasley. I don't like her, I don't want to be with her, and... Leah, look at me-" she did so, "-I certainly don't love her."

Leah's eyes showed confusion and she waited for him to continue.

"Leah, when I get out of this place, I want to follow in my dad's footsteps. I want to be a Death Eater, and I want to do all the things I am destined to do. But Leah, when we get out of here, the first thing I want to do... Leah, I want to marry you. I love you."

Leah looked at him, wide-eyed. She sniffled, then tried to speak.

"What?"

"Marry me, Leah. I love you."

She stared at him and then went into his arms, sobbing, "Yes, yes, Cameron! Oh..." She continued her crying and he held her, closely and truly, even though he knew in his heart he had only done this to try and get his mind off Weasley for at least a while.

**(A/N alrighty, there it is, I hope its satisfactory, i have a whole plotline ahead of me people, and everything ties together, so don't miss it!)**


	18. The Final Plan

**The Final Plan**

**(A/N so i hope this chapter is good. please review. summer has kept me busy, thats why i havent updated, but i just recently got sick, so i have a lot of time here.)**

"Wow, you guys are so cute together!"

"Can I see the ring again?"

"Tell me how he did it!"

"Yeah, tell the story!"

"Well," began Leah to all her feminine admirers, "we were sitting by the common room fire. I was in his lap, he was holding me, stroking my hair-" at which all the girls sighed dreamily- "and I reached over to touch his soft, newly shaved cheek, when he gently took my hand and kissed it-" the fan girls inhaled quickly, followed by another dreamy sigh- "And then, he put me on the couch and got on one knee-" their eyes got very wide- "and gave me this whole speech about how much he loved me and how he wanted to be together forever. Then he pulled out his ring-" she flashed her silver band engraved with a heart- "and asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say?" asked one of the fan girls.

Leah looked at her, "I said yes, you dimwit, why do you think I'm wearing the ring?"

Cameron, during all of these tellings of their engagement, would stand idly by, just letting her tell her fairy tale.

In truth, they had been fighting when he made the rash decision, and he didn't even give her the ring until this morning, taking one of his own and using an engraving charm to spell I Love You on the inside of the band.

Very soon, a large majority of the school heard of Cameron and Leah's engagement. She repeatedly told all of her friends, and they had told theirs, and so on, until soon, many people wouldn't stop bothering them about it, like right now.

Cam admitted this was not what he wanted when he had originally proposed. He only wanted a distraction from his thoughts of Ginny.

Though it was true that Cameron really liked Ginny and wanted her to trust him and be friends with him, he also knew it would hurt them both if he began to like her too much.

However, he couldn't really say it wasn't what his heart wanted. If this would turn out alright for him in the end, then it was what he wanted. Still, he wished he didn't have to. While he was engaged to Leah, he still refused to take part in her constant attacks of the Gryffindor's.

He hoped his most recent commitment wasn't a ticket for him to once again torment them. Though, really, this wasn't Slytherin's tormenting Gryffindor's, or vice versa. It was a war.

xxxxxxxxxx

Since Ginny found out that Cameron and Leah had tricked her into going to see Harry, thereby making a fool of herself, she had talked to Christina, Rachel, and Chloe about what they should do to Leah next.

Though she admitted it was childish and stupid to have this meaningless war going on between the two groups, her pride and her need to keep her dignity, especially as far as Harry was concerned, made her want to attack.

"We have to make this good," she said to them, hoping they would understand her need to get back at them. _They _had never been humiliated like that before. _They_ had never felt what they felt. The four of them needed to figure out something that would make Leah want to pull her lip over her head and swallow it. If her lip could fit over her big head.

She also found out that the two had gotten engaged. This, beyond all other things, puzzled her. Had he not just told her that he wanted her friendship, that he wanted nothing to do with Leah anymore? Had he not told her that he was over fighting with all of them? And then what does he do? Go and run back to Leah because she needed time to forgive him. And not just run back, but basically promise himself to her for all eternity.

That was a low blow.

Ginny thought of how Leah probably couldn't wait until she had Cam all to herself. How she probably couldn't wait to move into their own place and snog him every second. How, actually, she practically snogged him every second as it was. And, also, how if Leah couldn't snog Cameron, she would not be a very happy witch. In fact, what if she couldn't even open her mouth at all?

And so mini light bulb had _ding_ed on in Ginny's head. It wasn't that big of a deal, and it wouldn't do permanent damage, but it would most definitely tick of Leah.

"Hey, listen to this," and she gave her idea to her friends

* * *

The next morning, when the Lone Wolves walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, the Slytherin's were already there. 

Cameron and Leah sat together, surrounded by admirers.

"Go," said Ginny to Chloe and Alyssa, as the latter two walked off quickly toward the Slytherin table while the rest of the group walked respectively toward the Gryffindor table.

Chloe walked up right behind where they sat and Alyssa was right behind her. Chloe stopped abruptly behind Leah and Alyssa ran roughly into her back. She pushed her a bit too hard, and Chloe was shoved into Leah, who squealed and turned to see two people she despised behind her.

"Get out of here, you freaks!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Chloe!" Alyssa said too sweetly.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry Alyssa."

And they walked off together toward the Gryffindor table.

But what had _really_ just happened did not go unnoticed by Cameron. He saw the small tablet Chloe held in her hand, that, when she 'mistakenly' bumped into Leah, fell into her pumpkin juice. He snuck a glance at Leah's half filled goblet. Nothing looked different.

No color. No odor, that he could tell. And he doubted it tasted different.

Three factors of some of the Wizarding World's most poisonous potions. Which could easily be transformed into dissolvable tablets.

And yet, even as Cameron realized all of this, he did nothing. Even as he thought his fiancé could be being poisoned this very moment, seeing her picking up her goblet and putting her lips to it, tilting it back, he did nothing.

It wasn't even until after their first class, Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's, that he noticed a change in her.

Just as McGonagall dismissed the class and went into her office, Leah started smacking her lips. Cameron looked over to see her making a disgusted face.

He looked away, continuing to pack his things, hoping she would stop. She didn't, but instead got louder.

"Leah," he said, "stop."

"Cameron!" she squealed in a panicked tone. "Cameron, what's wrong with my mouth!"

She opened wide and what Cameron saw actually relived him. The two girls had not poisoned her, merely colored her mouth with some prank product. Unfortunately for Leah, not only had her mouth been turned a grotesque shade of green, she was now sporting small orange bumps all along her tongue.

"Merlin! Leah, what happened to _you_?" asked someone passing their table on the way out. Everyone left in the room turned to look at her.

Because this was the latest invention of Fred and George, and Ginny had written the letter to them yesterday and received the package late last night, no one knew what it was, or that it was an invention of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, so therefore, everyone believed Ginny when she told Leah what was wrong with her mouth.

"Oh Merlin, Leah, I know what that is!"

"What _what_ is! Someone tell me what's going on _right now_!!"

"Oh, bloody hell, you've got the Measles!"

"I've got _what_?"

"Oh, no!" Ginny went on, "You've got to be sure to keep your mouth shut all day. No talking, only breathe through your nose. And absolutely _no_ kissing."

"_What!_" shrieked Leah, then her eyes widened and both her hands flew over her mouth. "_Mgghhmfffmfffgghhh!_"

"Leah, sweet, maybe I should take you to the nurse."

"No!" Ginny shouted to him, a bit too quickly, "I mean, there's nothing the nurse will be able to do. She just has to wait it out."

"How long will that take?"

"Just a few days. She'll be fine. Unfortunately," she added under her breath.

"Are you in pain?" Cameron asked Leah gently, stroking her arms, which were still raised up in clamping her mouth. Ginny almost winced.

Leah shook her head, but did not remove her hands.

The Wolves had already started filing out of the room, with Ginny bringing up the back, when Cameron led Leah out into the hall as well.

Once out of ear shot of the two, the Wolves turned to Ginny and Alyssa asked, "Measles?"

"Common Muggle illness. My dad was experimenting when I was little and I accidentally caught it," Ginny supplied, "They'd never know what it was."

"Cool."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the common room that night, the Wolves were once again lounging by the fire (Chloe and Hector there due to the gift of Hector's cloak, the rich bastard, which they took off once everyone had left the common room but them).

"I vote for another game of Truth," said Chloe.

"Alright, I go first," said Hector. "Christina, who's the best kisser you've ever had?"

Groans and shouts from all the Wolves, followed by pillows being thrown at them as they began to get annoyingly cutsie.

"No! Okay, I go first," said Knitter. They all quieted down and waited as Knitter thought of his question. "Alyssa, have you ever been sexually attracted to m-"

More yelling and pillows being thrown, this time directed at Knitter.

"Alright, for real this time, I'll start," said Chloe. She too, pondered her question as the pillows stopped being thrown. "Okay, Rachel. Have you ever been sexually attracted to Knitter-"

"Shut up!"

"Quit it!"

"Be serious!"

As they gave of up pillows and just dog piled Chloe. When it had, yet again, settled down, someone said:

"Maybe we should just forget Truth."

A murmur of agreement.

"So," said Christina, "Anybody got more booze?"

"We wish. Knitter, why don't you go back to your 'sources' and get us some more?" Alyssa said.

"To be honest," Knitter said after a pause, "My 'sources' were actually Fred and George."

"What?" Ginny shrieked, "Why would they do a favor for you? They don't even like you!"

"Well, I kind of made a deal with them."

"Oh no," Ginny moaned.

"I promised them I would try one of their products their testing if they sent me Madame Rosmerta's Firewhiskey."

"Oh no!" Ginny repeated, with a chorus of Wolves behind her.

"The product," Knitter went on, "was called Horny Honeys-"

"OH MERLIN!" They all went on.

"That explains a lot!"

"I knew something was up with him being extra perverted lately!"

"It must have worked!"

"I'll kill Fred and George! I _told_ you they didn't like you!" Ginny shouted.

Once they had arranged themselves so Knitter was on the far side of their circle, and they all squished up against the couches and armchairs on the other side, they relaxed again.

"I don't know you guys," Ginny began after a while, followed by groans from everyone around her, as they knew what she was about to say. All day she had been complaining that their prank was not satisfactory.

"Ginny, are you still on about this?" Knitter asked.

"Yeah, we got her, let's just be happy and let it go," Christina said.

"You guys don't get it," Ginny said, "None of you have ever felt as humiliated as I did that day. You've never felt that embarrassed in front of someone you love. Christina, even when Hector broke up with you, at least it wasn't humiliating, just depressing. This is _both_ for me. And to know that the one who caused it is in your reach, is walking around happy, and not caring what they did to you, only makes me hate her more. I _hate_ her. I would do anything for her to get what she deserves. All the humiliation I felt and all the crying I did, she deserves all of it and more. So forgive me if I think giving her some fake illness doesn't do it justice."

They were quiet for a long while.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said.

"Me too," said Rachel, following Ginny.

"Me too," said Knitter, following them to the stairs.

He was hit with more pillows.

"It is late," said Chloe, "Hector, maybe we should go."

"Nooo," Christina whined under her breath, also tired and practically falling asleep on the couch.

"Are you kidding? Look at you. You can't even keep your eyes open. I'm gonna go," he said, giving her goodnight kisses. "Get her to bed," he said to Alyssa who was practically asleep too.

"What?" she mumbled. "And who's gonna get _me_ to bed?"

"I will!" Knitter said, prancing back.

"I'm up!" Alyssa said, getting up quickly, and walking over to get Christina up before Knitter did something that would make Hector very mad.

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite the fact that Leah was unable to speak (which resulted in very peaceful days) Ginny, and even the Wolves, felt as though their prank did not have the effect Ginny would have liked.

Ginny spent the next few days brainstorming on all her free time.

She was laying on her bed at lunch one day, eyes closed, thinking.

_What on earth could possibly be worse than humiliation in front of someone you love?_

Then a huge light bulb _ding_ed on in Ginny's head. Her eyes opened. She sat up.

The wheels turned and turned in her brain, and her idea augmented into a plan. This was it. The final plan. The final plan that would truly give Leah what she deserved.

_If you can't beat what she did, match it._

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is it, you guys, I'm telling you. This is the only way I will ever be satisfied that she's gotten what she deserves."

"So you think that by making Cameron fall for you, that you will be able to get her as bad as she got you?"

"No. No, this isn't a good idea Ginny. This so has the making of a huge disaster. It's one of those things you'll end up getting lost in and overcome by revenge or something."

"Alyssa, this isn't a movie, okay? I won't be 'overcome' by anything. I'll go in and get it done, make her the sorriest person alive, and then let it go. I promise you guys, if you help me with this, and it works- which it will!- then I'll let it go. I'll forget all about this war between us and grow up. But please, not until I do this. Please. Please say you'll help."

They looked among each other with skeptical looks.

"Please."

Silence.

"Okay."

They finally gave in, knowing they didn't understand her motives as well as she did, but trusting her because she was their best friend, and wanting to be there for her when she needed them.

They put their hands in front of them, making the pact.

**(A/N woo hoo im excited for what's to come. hope you are too. **


End file.
